Chara's Blood (Red Pen) Diary
by CalebthePianist
Summary: What happens when Chara, on the surface, gets a journal? What happens when Frisk reads it? And what happens when they meet other AUs? Or, a not necessarily evil Chara is whisked on a timeline/AU-saving adventure to fix a catastrophe caused by a timeline gone haywire. Chara's POV narratives and entries in the journal. Rated T for violence, hurt, and abuse. Art by Camila Cuevas.
1. Entries 1 and 2

_**IMPORTANT: This old story is being rewritten. I will keep the old version here if you would like to still read it, but if you don't want to bother with that, just skip to "The Stench of Boredom (Entries 1-3)". Thank you, and don't forget to review!**_

 _First off, thanks for reading my story! I'd like to thank Prettydog200 for inspiring me with his_ Flowey gets a Journal _fanfiction!_

 _It gave me the seeds of inspiration for this, my first fanfic_! _If you like it, please leave a review! If you didn't, still do that! I love any suggestions you might have_.

Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.

 **Entry 1**

Well, I'm currently unable to murder anyone ( _thanks Frisk_ ), so I guess I'll do this. Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to "share all my feelings" or "become a good person" (that was the best joke I've ever heard from you, Sans)or any stupid goody two shoes stuff like Sans and Toriel want me to. But I have nothing to do anymore. Haunting people as a ghost gets boring after a while. Plus people know you after a while. You get famous for haunting people.

Anyways, I don't want to do this. I am a freakin' evil child, for goodness-for-ugh… freakn' "manners" rubbing off on me. Stupid Sans…speaking of whom, somehow got me this notebook and pen (I wanted to write in blood, but Sans said "ketchup is 'nicer'". Oh well red pen will have to do) and got it into ghost form for me to be able to touch. One perk is that nobody can see what I'm writing (except Frisk and Sans; I'll have to be wary of them) and I can be as secretive as I want. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAhaha…..hah? I guess that's not really evil...

 **Entry 2**

Let this notebook be a reminder of the resets, since only Flowey and Frisk and I remember them. If anyone needs information, I won't give it to them, though. Haha. I don't know why I'm doing this. I guess I miss Asriel...not Flowey, but actual Asriel...my best friend...he was actually a great kid...

NOT!

Asriel is better off as a flower...I had no friends. It's KILL or BE killed after all!

Let me out of your head Frisk! I need to settle so many debts...they're years overdue.


	2. Entry 3

_Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox._

 _Warning: Chara ranting ahead!_

 **Entry 3**

Dear Diary-

The thing that sucks as a ghost is that I'm one of a kind. Humans besides me just for and lay there, dead in their pathetic excuses of graves. That's why they're so much more boring than monsters to kill. Monsters are fun because they dissolve and melt into dust when you slice them. Neither humans nor monsters turn into ghosts, though. Asriel's ghost would be "fun" to meet, so I could torture him for what he did to me. Why did he not listen?!

He was being attacked! He was going to die! So I obviously told him what I would do! KILL THE FREAKIN' HUMANS! I didn't CARE if I was human and they were too! But he just STOOD there and GOT HIMSELF KILLED! And DIED! _I_ died! He should have just followed my plan! He was such an IDIOT!

Freak... I'm sounding like Flowey again. I'll just stop before I write more stupid things.

 _So there is Chara's perspective on what happened with Asriel... Interesting!_

 _I seriously have no idea how this is going to turn out... If you want, you can choose which Undertale character I should put in next! Just leave a review to vote!_

 _And thanks Imagining Creativity for the favorite and Starryskys102 for the follow!_


	3. Entry 4

**Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

 **Entry 4**

Frisk just talked to me.  
Frisk.  
My worst enemy.  
Actually SAID something. I thought they were mute?  
But finally, someone who can talk to me!

I wonder why Frisk never talked? Well, besides when they made a choice that was important, in the Underground. But this is the first time they ever started their own conversation! But to me? I guess they were going to say something EVENTUALLY, since I'm kind of bound to them-like just hovering a few feet away in the air invisible giving Frisk advice on how to kill things. HA! They never listen, but that only fuels my determination to convince them. They've killed before, and I want them to finish their genocide-without a RESET.

So what Frisk said to me was something about them being "proud" of me for "finally opening up my feelings in the journal". Then I was like "yeah right" and they went back to just ignoring me again. Maybe if I write more in this they'll talk to me more...I need some conversation to not die of boredom...Eh, I'll see if that works later.

 _Oooo, Frisk talks! Remember to review and say what Undertale character you want to see next!_

 _Also thanks to Prettydog200 for the favorite, follow, and review!_


	4. Entries 5 and 6

**Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

 **Entry 5**

Frisk hasn't talked to me again yet, despite me acting like I was "opening up" to my "feelings". But today, they brought over Nabstablook. I had forgotten that there were ghost monsters, but this one is the one I wanted to see the _least._ At least he'll talk to me.  
Nabstablook can see me and hear me when he goes into his invisible form, but then Frisk can't see or hear him. Knowing this fact, I played a trick on Frisk at one point, pretending to kill an invisible enemy. That Frisk thought I was hurting his little ghost friend! The look on his face was priceless! I was just howling with evil laughter! Then Nabstablook showed that he was fine, since ghosts are incorporeal and can't be harmed. He was in on it with me.

Oh man, I can't believe I got that shy ghost to get in on that prank! HA! Can't be mad at me _now,_ Frisk!  
Oh, and Blook (I'm just gonna call him that, it shortens things up a bit) said I was _nice._ Me. _Nice._ Yeah, I don't think so.

After that ordeal, I asked Frisk to bring over Mettaton some time (he's a ghost in a robot, right?) and Frisk beamed. He is really happy at me "making friends" now. Yeah right. But get this. After I asked him that, he said:  
"Sure thing, Sis!"

"Sis"?

Frisk thinks I'm like their _sister?!_ What did he think would let him call me "sis"? I'm evil, he's nice. I hate everything, he loves everything!  
Oh, well. I can deal with that later. Weird, though.

And yes, of course I'm a girl.  
And yes, of course Frisk is a boy.  
That's like so obvious. Duh.

 **Entry 6**

Frisk just RESET.

Not everything, but the whole day with Nabstablook. What could cause him to do something like that? He said he would only RESET if it was really important.

What could have caused this?


	5. Thanks so much! :)

Just a quick update for you all:

WOW that is not how I thought things would turn out. All you guys are making my day with all of your reviews and favorites and follows. I just love the support! Thanks so much, I should have another chapter later today. Once again, thank you so much for the love.


	6. Entries 7 through 8 point 9

**Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

 **Entry 7**

Still can't figure out who or what might have caused Frisk to RESET. I think he's purposely not going anywhere where there are hints that I could see, since I can only move about 3 feet away from him in any direction. I've found him watching the monsters' news channels lately, however. He also keeps checking the windows, warily watching as if at any moment something could smash through and kill us all. What did happen last RESET?

The only major difference this time was that Sans stood guard with Toriel outside our house for some reason. I listened to them through the wall, and let me tell you, they are the worst guards I have ever seen. Toriel doesn't want to hurt anyone, and Sans is too lazy to. And they both keep saying these HORRIBLE puns! I just want to kill Sans right now! He is so freakin' annoying!

I wonder, can I kill someone? Do I have the power to as a ghost? I know what will happen at the RESET, but I wonder…

How much EXP is Toriel worth again?

 **Entry 8**

Wow. So you CAN kill a monster as a ghost! And with a pen, too! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 ***Your LOVE increased!**

 **Entry 8.5**

 **Continue**

 ***Determination**

 _ **Saved.**_

 **Entry 8.9**

 **T**


	7. Ask Chara!

WOW! That took WAY longer than expected...sorry about that! But that last chapter left another evil cliffhanger! HAHA!

I'd just like to thank you for all the support you have given me! I never thought I'd be loved! Keep sending in your thoughts!

I've decided to make some kind of "Ask Chara" thing in this story. Basically, Chara can see the questions in the ghosty space-timey-ness of everything, or something. And I need YOU to think of some good questions to ask Chara! Anything PG will do!

Thanks again, and goodbye!


	8. Entries 9 through 11

**Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

 **Entry 9**

Today I woke up in a cave after killing Toriel.

That's not really the best sign when the day has been RESET. Especially when _I wasn't in a cave the last time today occurred._

Frisk is laying down, unconscious, under a patch of light from above. On a bed of...golden flowers?

Wait...let me go check my surroundings.

 **Entry 10**

I checked, and it's bad. I'm _so_ ticked off right now.

Here's a stupid description of this stupid place: The _stupid_ yellow sun shines bright light onto _stupid_ Frisk who is laying face-down on a _stupid_ bed of _stupid_ golden flowers on one side of this _stupid_ room in this _stupid_ cave. At the other side of this **_stupid_** room is a **_stupid_** purple gate to another **_stupid_** room. The **_stupid_** exit to this **_stupid_** cave is **_stupidly_** directly above **_stupid_** Frisk leading up to the **_stupid_** entrance, that **_we can't get to._**

Hooray, a description worthy of a **_stupid_** A+. Stupid, right.

And yes, I'm mad, you stupid-head.

And I, who is _NOT_ stupid, am getting a very bad feeling about all of this. Either someone kidnapped Frisk (and me) and threw us down here, or...

Uh-oh.

 **Entry 11**

Oh no. OH no. OH NO! NO! OhnonononoNONONONONO NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!

I should have realized sooner. When I did, I yelled so loud that Frisk woke up at least. I told him. He's going to make me have to see it all again!  
And keep calling me his sister!

When Frisk RESET, he didn't just start the day over.

He RESET to the beginning.

The beginning, right when he fell down.

Before this all happened.

Back to the Ruins.

 _Dun dun dun! I'd like to thank all of you for all the support again. It really means a lot to me! As for your answers to your questions...here you go!_

 **I know you're evil, but do you care about Frisk to any degree?**

Chara: Yes maybe a little Hmmm...let me think...NO! Well maybe...but only because if he dies, I do!

 **:Chara! Do u like Frisk? Or Asriel/Flowey?(Either one) If not, who would you rather date? :3**

Chara: Do I like Frisk...well that's a very good question um maybe I don't know...Asriel? NO! He was like a brother before all this happened, so that would be awkward. Who would I date...um Frisk I guess because he's good at flirting? BUT NOT BECAUSE I LIKE HIM! BECAUSE I DON'T!

 **Chara, given the option, will you erase this world again and again? :D**

Chara: It depends...probably not over and over again...but given the option, I would erase everything! At least twice! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Why do you like killing so much? Are you able to possess Frisk? Does anyone else know that you're there, such as Toriel or someone? Do you have the ability to RESET?**

Chara: Why do I like killing? Well, it's just the thrill of seeing the dust and the blood! Can I possess Frisk?...I _can,_ but only if he lets me to. WHICH IS NEVER! Does anyone know I'm here?...Well, Sans does...I don't like him. And no I can't RESET right now...gosh dang Frisk is too much more determined than me!

 **Hey Chara, did you actually care about Asriel or what? I wanna know lol: )**

Chara: I guess I did, because he found me and took me in...but NOT ANYMORE!

 _Thanks for your questions guys! Keep 'em coming!_


	9. Entries 13 through 31! :O

_HEY GUYS! I'M NOT DEAD! YAAAAAAAY! So I got sidetracked, and I had to make a lot of decisions in this part. But for the long wait, you get 20 entire entries! Again, so sorry, but I hope you enjoy! Fun fact: This chapter is about triple the length of the second largest chapter!_

 **Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, "Undynetale" is by g0966/Curry, and "Glitchtale" is by Camila Cuevas. She makes a lot of great animations, check them out on YouTube!**

 **WARNING: FOURTH WALL BREAKS IN ENTRIES 14 AND 22**

 **Disclaimer: I have nothing against Charisk. I actually love it. It's my OTP, just not Chara's. Please don't leave hate comments because it calls Charisk shippers "dirty". That's just Chara, I swear!**

* * *

 **Entry 12**

Today my suffering began. And no, it wasn't just pacifist.  
It was worse.  
WAY worse.

We met Flowey, and he didn't remember anything.  
But what was bad was that he was a flower...  
Except he was Undyne. Then Toriel was too. OH FREAK IT WAS SCARY  
It...it...was horrifying. I didn't want to stick around. In fact I was determined not to. I was SO determined, I felt a glow in my SOUL. So determined to not be stuck in this Undyne-centered nightmare, I summoned all my power, and a white glow enveloped Frisk and I. A RESET, but different, somehow.

After I woke up, we were back in the previous room, but the walls seemed...odd. I also felt a strange presence, like something I had felt before...in a different timeline...a presence coated in dust...  
Let's see what horrors await us in this universe. I just have to Wait for Frisk to wake up...

* * *

 **Entry 13**

For some reason, it feels so wrong to kill again. Well, not in real life, just in a dream. And I couldn't stop killing them.  
I killed every last one of them. I killed all of them.  
But why? Why does it feel like it's suddenly so _wrong_?

* * *

 **Entry 14**

Oh no.  
It got worse.  
A lot worse.

So Frisk had finally woken up, and after we went into the gate again, we saw CHARA waiting for us.  
Not me. But an entirely different, creepier, more evil version of me. Their body was glitched, their right arm and right half of their face was black with hate. They wore a creepy expression that even I couldn't make if I tried. (I think this version of Chara was from the "Glitchtale AU". And the creepy Undyne universe was "Undynetale" which figures, considering the content of that reality. Creepy.) Anyways, what GT Chara said scared even me.

"You're NEVER going back. How predictable of you. You IDIOTS. It's KILL or BE killed! You can't change fate! They'll ALL DIE. And then YOU will die with them. EVERYONE will DIE! AND YOU CAN'T STOP IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THe GliTCHeS wILL kEEp mE ALivE! HAhahAHahAHaHAhAhAHaAHAHAHAHahHAHAh!"

GT Chara gave a really creepy laugh, like he was insane. He was-probably the most insane of any Chara I have heard about-but it was scary, AND THAT WAS TECHNICALLY ME!

Suddenly, the world...glitched like Chara. I don't know how to explain it, but the world just kind of...gave way into a dark void. Sections of reality faded out of view, leaving blackness. I screamed, being the little girl I am inside-I HATE surprises. And empty black voids, for that matter.  
For a while I clung to Frisk. He must be used to horrifying things by now, but he still was scared as well, and clung back.  
And-wait for it, it's a shocker-blushed. _**BLUSHED.**_

Does he... _like_ me? That can't be possible...  
Well, I don't like him back. He might be cute...BUT!  
This WON'T work! Devil + Angel...NO!

 **WARNING: 4TH WALL BREAKS AHEAD**

Not happening, you sinners reading this.  
Yeah, I know you're there! I bet this is even online! I'll just not give in to you...just to torture you. :)

Anyways...now Frisk and I are in an endless void, with a HORRIBLE ringing noise in our ears, Frisk clinging to me endlessly (so he won't float away, not for other reasons. Go away, dirty "Charisk" shippers!) and me writing in here. I don't know how long it's been, but there's nothing to do but wait.

...Wait. How was Frisk able to grab _me?_ Only _I_ can touch _him_ (Not like I'd want to!), not the other way around!  
Do...do I have a body now? In this void, do I? Could-could I come back?  
Could Mom and Dad see me again?

* * *

 **Entry 15**

I don't know how long I've been here. Could be weeks, maybe days, just hours, or no time at all. It's hard to tell besides how often we sleep when all there is as far as anything is blackness.  
Is...is this my punishment? Am I being punished for being evil? I'm sorry, Asriel. I...I shouldn't have died. I'm sorry for what I did to you. Now you're nothing but a flower.

On another note...I'm pretty sure Frisk likes me. Right now he's sleeping while grasping my neck, smiling.  
He kept looking at me while he was awake, too.  
I don't know how to react to this. I mean, someone who I guided a lot in the underground and who I was literally bound by soul to! They like me! But...do I like him?

* * *

 **Entry 16**

It's been about 6 "sleep cycles" since this happened. It's still the same.  
Fine, I admit it. I _kind of_ like-I mean _want to be friends with_ Frisk. MAYBE! Don't think I'm a "goody-two-shoes" or anything! I'm just lonely!  
I'm still evil! I think!  
...Yeah, I am.  
...Am I? After all this?

* * *

 **Entry 17**

 **I want to kill someone right** **now.**  
A specific someone who is human and right next to me and is a boy who I am bound by soul to.  
Yeah, it's Frisk- _again._

I want to kill him because he looked at this! He READ MY JOURNAL while I slept! This is basically what he said this morning:

"Hey, Chara! Chara! Wake up! So I saw your journal and...do you really want to be friends?! Oh, I knew you would change!"

Really. Me, changed? HAH!  
I don't think so.  
I was so mad at him for reading my journal! I am resolving to not talk to him for at least 3 sleep cycles. Serves him right!

* * *

 **Entry 18**

It's now the 9th sleep cycle. I'm not talking to Frisk, but he's talking to me. Guess he really _does_ want to be friends...have I changed?  
Guess only time will tell. But I've been regretting my past...something that I did long ago...hundreds of years ago...back when I was alive...

* * *

 **Entry 19**

There's a lot of things to think about when there's nobody talking, and in a black void for like 14 days. I've been thinking...about my past. Why did I hate humanity?

I think...nobody wanted me on the surface. Not as a friend, not my parents, not any relatives, teachers...they all hated me. There was nothing left to try but killing myself. I didn't want to, but I headed to Mount Ebott. I think...my mind was corrupted by then...with loss, and depression.

Asriel, you healed me. You healed my mind while we were friends. And Frisk kind of gives me the same feeling. One I haven't felt for years.

So...do I want to be friends with Frisk? Well...I want to feel whole again...

...

Oh, who am I kidding? I need someone! Anyone! I need to feel comfort! Help me! I don't want to live like this anymore! I just need to be happy! I need a friend! A family! Anything! Just let me be loved! I don't want to kill anyone anymore!

...

Frisk...will you forgive me? I...I'm so sorry...  
I was just so empty, so alone, so...horrible. Please...

...

Forgive me...

...

I guess even you wouldn't...I tried to kill everyone...

...

I'm sorry.

* * *

 **Entry 20**

Thank you, Frisk.

Thank you for forgiving me.

...

I forgive you, too.

* * *

 **Entry 21**

Frisk must be the nicest person ever, humans and monsters.  
He gave me a hug and said it was okay.  
...We're friends now.

...But maybe this was a bad idea...Frisk won't stop rambling on and on about literally _all_ of his hobbies, all his favorite things, and _everything_ else.  
How can one kid stay so cheerful and talkative all the time?

* * *

 **Entry 22**

 **WARNING: FOURTH WALL BREAKS AHEAD!**

Frisk is _still_ talking! HOW?! Right now the subject is some game or something called "Undertale"?  
Apparently, it's about a human who falls down a hole in a mountain and can choose to kill or befriend the monsters living there, and _**WAIT WHAT?!**_

This is like a game **_about Frisk!_** HEY! ...What about me? Also, how is this even possible?  
Frisk tells me that he never told his adventure to anyone, much less that in-depth to anyone who could have made this game. And this game has all of the RESETS; how is that even possible? It sounds like a pretty cool game, but it still makes no sense.  
From what Frisk tells me, it is extremely accurate. I am even in the genocide and pacifist routes, though we both now regret the genocide one.

This is just all so surreal.

* * *

 **Entry 23**

You know back when Frisk RESET a day?  
Wow, that seems like so long ago.  
Well, it was bad.

Frisk said that while I was sleeping, the news was on, and it showed a gruesome scene.  
A human rebellion against monster-kind, dust covering the streets. I'm sure Frisk _might_ have exaggerated, but it sounded like a massacre. I think I'm glad I didn't see it. But there's something important now, too.

There's a light. A small light at the edge of this void. Almost like a speck from here.  
I don't know what it is, but it seems dangerous and suspicious. Does it have to do with the glitched Chara's creepy prophecy he told?

* * *

 **Entry 24**

The light is closer. Closing in.

* * *

 **Entry 25**

Closer now. It's a door. The only chance out.

* * *

 **Entry 26**

Even closer. I can make out the doorknob.

* * *

 **Entry 27**

I can almost touch it.

* * *

 **Entry 28**

The door has arrived. Time to unlock the secrets inside. Goodbye, void.

* * *

 **Entry 29**

Blackness. Can't see.

* * *

 **Entry 30**

Frisk...oh no.

Frisk, where are you?

I'm calling out.

Frisk...come back.

* * *

 **Entry 31**

Frisk is gone.

I am alone in the blackness, falling to another door.

Frisk...I'm sorry.


	10. Entries 32 through 42 and Narrative!

**I'm back! And this time, the chapter is even longer! YAY!**

 _ **Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, and Glitchtale is by Camila Cuevas. Check out her animations!**_

* * *

 **Entry 32**

 **Blackness.**

 **I'm in a void. Again.**

 **Frisk is gone.**

 **Ugh, it's hopeless.**

 **From one void to another. This is the third one.**

 **I can feel myself fading. Losing my DETERMINATION.**

… **...no.**

 **No. No! NO! I won't give up hope! I won't die!**

 **Not here! I WON'T DIE!**

 **There has to be a way. Stay determined.**

* * *

 **Entry 33**

 **Another door...should I enter?**

 **Guess that I don't really have a choice...**

… **...**

 **I'll do it.**

* * *

 **Entry 34**

 **The light blinds me. At least it's not blackness again. I think...I'm inside a room now.**

 **It's a room in Waterfall, with a strange kind of door for the area covering the exit. Now that I mention it, it seems like a door you would have seen on a house in Snowdin. Like the door to the skelebro house. Huh...that seems kind of eerily familiar. Maybe I saw this room in a dream sometime or something. I'll need to check with Frisk - if I find him.**

 **I should get going. This room doesn't seem right.**

* * *

 **Entry 35**

 **I don't remember that room being here at _all._ **

**If anywhere, I was pretty sure that it would be at the quiet area around the garbage dump, not right next to Sans' first outpost in this part of the Underground. Oh well.**

 **Speaking of Sans, he wasn't at _any_ of his posts today. Everyone else in Waterfall was fine, but just without Sans. **

… **...**

 **Something _must_ be up. Sans, in ANY timeline (besides those where personalities are swapped) will ALWAYS be at his posts and easy to find, unless something _really_ bad is going on in that timeline OR if something's up with the RESETS/timelines themselves. And that means REALLY bad. He doesn't even think a problem like Asriel getting six souls is something he needs to prevent, or at least when Frisk is there. **

**So WHAT is going on here?**

* * *

 **Entry 36**

 **Investigation: Find Sans (and Frisk) and figure out what's going on**

 **Crime Scene: None/Unknown**

 **Suspects: Flowey, Other Frisk, Other Chara**

 **Clues: Something to do with timelines probably**

 **I start with Snowdin Forest. The Ruins are closed, but there is no answer when I knock. No dust though. That rules out a Genocide route or completed pacifist.**

 **Next I look through the Forest. Everyone is alive. Not No Mercy. I look closer, and notice Gyftrot's antlers are undecorated. Either this timeline's Frisk has already been here, or my Frisk has. Or this timeline is in the past.**

 **I see that the puzzles have been done, and not different from the ones I know. Since Papyrus always recalibrates his puzzles, this can't be the past.**

 **Next I head to Snowdin Town. I get no answers, until I get to the skeleton brothers' house. Sans would have been sure to talk to Papyrus.**

 **I knock on the door, and as expected, the tall pile of bones opens the door. As I look a little like Frisk, he mistakes me for him.**

 **Papyrus said that, "SANS IS NOT HERE AT THE MOMENT. HE SAID THAT HE HAD TO DO SOME WORK SOMEWHERE IN HOTLAND OR THE CAPITAL. AS IF HE EVER WORKS!" Aha! The capital...but that sounds like a Genocide run, but that's not possible.**

 **I was about to put my detective skills away, when I saw a hidden shed in the back of the house. Usually it would be locked, but not today, for some reason.**

 **I stepped inside to behold a workshop, seemingly...Sans'? Nothing seemed to be of interest to my investigation, until I saw it. A large and suspicious machine. It was labled "Void Bringer".**

 **And it was active.**

 **Now I'm standing here, wondering what this machine does. Hmm...**

* * *

 **Entry 37**

 **Uh oh.**

 **I found a remote, and curiously (stupidly) aimed it at the strange machine. I didn't expect it to do anything (I did), but I pressed the one blue button that was on it.**

 **It did something.**

 **The machine started making loud and generally not good noises that you don't want to hear from a machine that complicated. A screen on the machine read: "Looking for organic life". It's still saying that.**

 **I stepped back, but it just kept searching.**

 **I'm waiting for something to happen, but**

 **OH NO**

* * *

 **Entry 38**

 **I did it!**

 **Frisk is back!**

 **The machine started shaking violently as the screen said "Found". I turned to run, and the shed filled with a bright glow. The next thing I knew, Frisk had stepped out of a black portal of sorts, and the machine stopped. I don't know what Papyrus could be thinking after he heard all that, but Frisk and I got out of the workshop to not be so suspicious.**

 **Oh, Frisk need to write what happened to him while he was in the void and separated from me while I was doing my investigation, because, well, I suck at explaining things in my own words.**

 **So, the next entry is by Frisk.**

* * *

 **Entry Frisk (39 I think because I don't want to mess up Chara's stuff)**

 **Ha ha, so um Chara wants me to write in this, because she, um, can't explain things? I don't know, but I probably shouldn't be writing "um", haha!**

 **So we were in that horrible void together, and the door of light was here, and it was then or never.**

 **So we went in and we were blinded, then I couldn't see anything. I think because we were going through separatly, we ended up in different parts of the void. I think.**

 **Then, I was pretty scared. When I realised that I didn't know where Chara was, I was like, "Um, Chara? Chara? Where are you? Are you here? This better not be a joke. 'Cause that would be pretty rude!" But then there wasn't an answer, so I shouted, "Chara! Chara! Where are you?!"**

 **But nobody came. It was so scary! Because I was in a dark void, but this time, alone!**

 **I felt like I had let my newest friend down.**

 **I was there for what seemed like hours! I called for help now and then, but the only answer was the ringing of the black void.**

 **But I still didn't lose my DETERMINATION! I would NOT give up to a black space of nothingness! And right when I thought that, a white glow like just came out of nowhere! And I thought that it was taking me to another void! So I was like, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" and the whiteness got bigger until I was blinded!**

 **Then, the next thing I knew, I could feel ground! I almost cried tears of joy**

 **But then I saw Chara! I was so happy, I ran and gave her a big hug! And she smiled and hugged me back! I'll bet she doesn't want to admit that she's opening up to being nice instead of being a demon. But!**

 **We're going to be BEST friends! I just know it!**

 **So, that's like what happened to me. Like when Chara wasn't with me.**

 **Thanks for letting me write here, Chara!**

* * *

 **Entry 40**

 **Hey! I'm not embarrased to admit I'm opening! I, um, just...I, uh, wanted...you to write it! Yeah, that! Totally!**

 **Probably!**

 **So something pretty funny happened as we were leaving to Waterfall. Papyrus was outside, and this was his reaction.**

" **OH HELLO LITTLE HUMA – WHAT? THERE IS ANOTHER LITTLE HUMAN? TWO LITTLE HUMANS! WOWIE! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! SO FRISK – WAIT...ARE YOU FRISK? OR ARE THEY FRISK? ARE YOU BOTH FRISK? I'M CONFUSED!" We were laughing by now, and Frisk said that he was Frisk and I was not, and my name was Chara. So Papyrus said, "OH! SO SONE OF YOU IS NAMED CHARA! BUT ARE YOU CHARA? OR ARE YOU FRISK? OH I DON'T CARE! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THERE ARE TWO OF YOU! HM? OH, MY PHONE IS RINGING! ...WHAT? OH! HELLO, FRISK!...WAIT! _WHO IS FRISK_?!"**

 **We started laughing again. It was just absolutely _hilarious!_ I'm laughing just _thinking_ about it now! **

" **OH? OK, GOODBYE, FRISK!" I can't believe how much that Frisk would be confused. Then Papyrus looked at us. "OH, HUMANS? I HEARD SOME LOUD NOISES EARLIER AND..." Oh no. Did he know about the machine? "TELL SANS HIS SNORING WAS WAY TOO LOUD!"**

 **In between fits of laughter, I told the skeleton that I would. We said goodbye, and continued on. Oh, I can't WAIT for when we have the _other_ Frisk with us!**

* * *

 **Entry 41**

 **Investigation: Find Sans and Other Frisk**

 **Suspects: Flowey, Sans, Other Frisk, Other Chara**

 **Scene: Hotland/Capital?**

 **Area: Waterfall**

 **We start off at Sans' sentry post, looking for answers. We tap the echo flower.**

" _ **We need to talk, Frisk. C'mon, I know a shortcut."**_

 **Sans was using different dialoge here. Something _was_ up, but about what?**

 **We journey through Waterfall, seeing that Frisk has already been here as well. Nothing seems at all any different, until we get to one of the patches of echo flowers. What usually is a nice conversation about wishes is now self-talking, presumably by Chara.**

" _ **How PREDICTABLE. Searching around...in vain."**_

" _ **But they don't realize they've already fallen into my trap."**_

" _ **As if they would EVER escape me."**_

" _ **I already know where they are. Waterfall."**_ **Uh oh.**

" _ **They'll just go straight to the elevators to MTT and the CORE."**_ **Okay, change of plans. GT Chara** ** _was_ right, but not anymore. That's why you never talk to yourself out loud.**

" _ **Then I'll be waiting for them, because..."**_

" _ **They're just SO PREDICTABLE."**_

 **We had hit a certain clue. We would have to go through Hotland the long way.**

 **The rest of Waterfall was normal.**

 **Now we enter Hotland.**

 **Getting closer.**

* * *

 **Entry 42**

 **Investigation: Find out what GT Chara did/is going to do**

 **Suspects: Flowey, GT Chara**

 **Crime Scene: Capital**

 **Area: Hotland**

 **We enter Hotland and I glance at the nearby elevators.**

 **They look like a trap.**

 **Heading to the lab, we-**

 **WHOA.**

* * *

I close the journal and put it in my inventory with the red pen I was writing with. The royal laboratory Alphys uses is protruding black threads. This isn't good. I hope Alphys is okay...

Frisk and I walk inside, grim expressions on our faces. As I trace the threads of...whatever that black stuff is, I do a quick search around the main place. No dust. Good. Now down the elevator we go.

" _WARNING! ELEVATOR LOSING POWER!"_ A voice urgently warns. Great. This _always_ happens. I sigh, and the elevator finishes its decsent. I black out.

* * *

I immediately wake up and find myself trapped in the corner of the DETERMINATION Extraction Room by the same dark matter that extruded from the entrance to the lab. I see Frisk trapped in the same manner in another corner across the area.

"Frisk!" I call. He wakes up, worried.

"Chara! What's going on?!"

"I don't know, but let's think of a way out of this together, okay?"

I struggle to move, but nothing happened. Maybe I could LOAD a SAVE file...but I feel like I need to save the inhabitants of this timeline.

Then I see something bad.

" _*DT Extraction Machine – Status: Active"_

"How PREDICTABLE."

We turn and, of course, see GlitchTale Chara next to the hugh machine wielding a very real knife. Ready to strike.

"But we heard your voice!" I protest. "We heard you in those echo flowers and avoided your trap!"

"Those flowers are fun, y'know?"

I realize my stupidity.

"They were the trap."

I am so stupid! "We can LOAD if we die, Chara! We still have control over the timeline!" I shout.

"That kind of makes it hard to get rid of us," Frisk adds.

"If you RESET, this world will erase itself. There are already too many glitches because of it now," GT Chara smiles – if you can call it that. "And don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. I have a _much_ better use for you two. Why do you think this machine is on?"

I know why.

Helpless, I am thrown with Frisk into the DT extraction machine. Inside, there is blackness. We push with our SOULs to escape the wrath of the contraption. But to no avail. I can't move. Frisk and I are powerless as our DETERMINATION is drained from our souls themselves.

When we can move again, we are free. But Glitch Chara is gone with our DETERMINATION.

How am I so _stupid_?

Because of me, we are completely powerless.

We've lost.

What am I going to do?

Wait...maybe Sans could help. It's worth a shot.

Let's go.

* * *

We're almost to the capital now. We're finally going to get some answers. And maybe find Sans and Frisk. Hopefully GlitchTale Chara hasn't done anything too horrible yet.

Then we see it. Sans, Frisk, and...Gaster? They stand there, as Sans uses his magic to grab the six human souls from their casing and bring them to...Flowey?!

Frisk and I run towards the throne room, sprinting as we try to prevent a disaster from happening. Pausing, the four figures turn to see what in the world the commotion is. Sans' eyes glow with a burning passion when he sees me, but then he sees Frisk.

He looks at him, then he looks at the Frisk standing next to him, then back at my Frisk. His, mine, his, mine, his, mine. He gives up and shrugs, eyes returning to normal.

As we reach the gang, Sans interupts, "okay, what is even going on here? there are two of frisk, and there is another chara who is not evil."

I try my best to explain, saying, "Well, we're from a different timeline where we got to the surface already, and I recently turned good. Plus, your Chara has stolen our DETERMINATION from us, so we're down for the count. So what is even going on here?"

"well, chara wants to destroy everything, what did you expect?" Sans blantly states. "so we're trying to stop her from doing that."

"BY GIVING FLOWEY THE SOULS?!"

"gaster and i can fend for ourselves, but this flower weakling needs these to be useful. plus he's on our side."

"So are we going to bring them down or what?"

"hehe...sounds like a plan, kiddo."

I pump my fist in the air. "Then let's get butt-kicking!

* * *

 **IIIIIt's time for...ASK CHARA!**

 **Corpse Party at Freddy's: Question: When the Dreemurrs took you in, did you like Toriel or Asgore more?**

Chara: Weellll...I think I liked Toriel more. She was always soft and kind to me...and she always baked the BEST pies!

 **Guest: So, if you have a physical body, what would you do other than killing and creep on frisk like a yandere?**

Chara: Well...hehehe...I never really thought about that...hehehe...I think I might be tempted to have some "fun" with Frisk. You know what I mean, right?

...TICKLING!

* * *

 **Well thank you guys! Be sure to leave more questions! And I'll see you later!**


	11. Later

"Be sure to leve more questions! And I'll see you all later!"

Later. Yeah right. To quote The Incredibles, "If you came back at all, you'd be back 'later'." 2 years isn't just later, it's an entirely different time period! Ugh...maybe I should just give up. Just realize that it's way too much effort and officially close up shop for good.

...No. I can't just give up like that. I have more knowledge, experience, and motivation than ever. I have a gosh dang completed story just begging to be revised and published! Get ready folks, because a whole new experience is coming soon!


	12. The Stench of Boredom (Entries 1-3)

**A/N: Hooray! The story is back! I told you so, didn't I? But...it's just a rewrite for now. Yeah, you heard me, a rewrite. Don't worry! Some things will change, and there will be more narrative segments, which might be longer. And I'll get to the rest of the story eventually. So sit back and enjoy the ride of Chara's Blood Diary! Don't forget to leave a review, and if you liked it, leave a follow or a favorite!**

 **Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

 **The Stench of Boredom (Entries 1-3)**

 **Entry 1**

Well, I'm currently not able to murder anyone, so...I _guess_ I can do this. And haunting people as a ghost gets boring after a while. Plus you get known after a bit. Because there's only me. I'm the only real ghost. It's me. Now you know.

Anyways, I don't want to do this. But, I'm so bored! Like nobody will ever read this because they think I'm evil (I probably just need some ptsd counseling okay. Like a whole bunch. Like every counselor that ever was. All of them). That's how bored I am. My life (death? Must consider identity) already has no point, so why not? For how stupid Sans is, this was smart for him. He said something cryptic about "finding my purpose" and how this was important for the future. Whatever. At least he got me this red knife pen and notebook...somehow. Maybe I'll continue this thing later.

 **Entry 2**

I might have found a purpose for this notebook. Like, I was just messing around with it, and decided to see what would happen if I equipped it. It gave me +6 attack, but the stats said it was "impervious to temporal changes". So that means, it's possible to record memories from previous timelines! It could be the only surviving record of a previous timeline if used right! This could save so much time!

...Not like I'd ever let anyone else see it, let alone use it. I don't even need this since I already remember any LOADs or RESETs. Ahahaha! It's useless! Kind of!

Hmm, this is growing on me...but I'll only write in this journal if something interesting happens!

 **Entry 3**

Today I learned that Frisk hates doing anything fun. Well not really, but he didn't really do, well, anything today. He just wandered around, talked to people, and just sat there. Like wth boi what are you even doing? Anyways, I get bored pretty easily.

I sometimes wish Asriel could still be here. There aren't really any ghosts around at all, especially not human ghosts. Humans are boring. They just die and rot in their graves. Monsters are more fun! When you kill them, they evaporate into dust, which you can kick around, save, spread all over the place, sprinkle on a flower which you inject with pure extracted determination, all that fun stuff.

Speaking of which, Flowey was waaay more fun than Asriel ever was. It's a simple analogy. Goat=Crybaby, and Flower=Daredevil. He had nothing to lose, so he acted without abandon. And that really helped my plans with Frisk. I gave him the option to fight, to punch, to challenge, threaten, insult, and give up. Too bad it didn't work.

Asriel...you idiot. Why didn't you listen?! You died in a really dumb way, which just messed everything up for future generations. You could have fought back, or at least let my body rest in those flowers, but no! You just STOOD there and got yourself killed! Only THEN did you go back only to die in front of Mom and Dad, starting a war and ruining what was left of a family! You should have just followed my plan and gotten the souls to get everyone free! You are such an IDIOT!

Crap, I'm sounding like Flowey's own catchphrase marketer now. I'll just stop before I humiliate myself in writing anymore.

 **A/N: And so it begins! What will happen to Chara's feelings? And will any normal plot happen? You'll just have to find out!**

 **(Yes plot will happen don't worry)**


	13. The Sound of Not Silence (Entries 4-6)

**A/N: I'm back again! Well actually these 3 chapters were published at the same time but shhhh. Still, leave a review if you've got time! I'd love to hear anything you have to say!**

 **Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

 **The Sound of Not Silence (Entries 4-6)**

 **Entry 4**

Today, something truly marvelous occurred.

Frisk just talked to me.

Frisk. My worst enemy.

Actually SAID something. I thought he hated me? And he never really acknowledged my existence before now, either. The boy just stood there and didn't even appreciate my sarcastic advice. I felt like I could become a stand-up and/or float-up comedian to rival even Sans himself, but Frisk never laughed at anything. He barely ever made real conversation either. He might have possibly looked at me once or twice and smiled, but a conversation? Forget it!

I suppose he was bound to talk eventually, since I'm literally bound within three feet of him at all times, and his ambassador work seems really boring. Well I'm it must be for someone who's only 15 years old, (why did everyone in the underground call him a child? He's not even short) which he is of course. Well Mr. Pacifist was 14 when he was underground but obviously he got older.

So anyways, what Frisk said to me was pretty meaningless jargon, but it was something along the lines of him being "proud" of me for "finally opening up my feelings in the journal". I just went "Yeah right whatever" and he went back to ignoring me again. He smiled at me, though, and it felt nice, maybe for like a split second.

Maybe if I write more in this thing, I'll spark some more conversation. I've just got to have something to do around here to not re-die, this time because of boredom. Eh, I'll see it it works later.

 **Entry 5**

Toriel's Joke Of The Day(TM): "Did you know that...snails...talk...really...slowly? Just kidding, they don't talk at all." Yeah very funny. While Toriel always went to those awful snail farms looking for food, I was always out talking with Nabstablook. Well maybe talking isn't the right word. More like I was running around scaring him so that he'd disappear to the farm itself. Then I would run over and he'd stop talking to Toriel and run away, so then we couldn't buy any snails. She always got mad at me, but it was definitely worth not having snail pie for dessert.

Why am I bringing this up? Well, Frisk was ignoring me again, despite pretending like he was interested in my life with a journal, when all of a sudden he got Nabstablook to come over. Frisk must have pulled some strings there, since the shy ghost never wants to do anything even remotely social. Well, I had forgotten that ghost monsters existed, but this one was definitely the most annoying. But at least he could see me and speak to me.

Actually he can only see me when he goes into his ghostly invisible form, but then nobody else can see him. At one point, being the crafty ghost I am, I used this fact to play a prank. I pretended I was wrestling an invisible enemy, and the look on Frisk's face was priceless! Blook (that's what I'm calling him now) was fine, but I still can't get over the fact that I got Blook to agree with me to play along! Ha! But Blook said I was nice. Me. Nice. Yeah...

I don't think so.

Anyways, after that ordeal, I asked Mettaton to come over. He's (She's? Must consult) a ghost inside a robot, right? But just so you know, I'm growing out my hair finally. Because I need to look less similar to Frisk. Don't want to be mistaken for a boy, right?

And yes, I'm a girl.

 **Entry 6**

Frisk just RESET.

Not everything, but all of yesterday, so I guess it was actually a LOAD. What happened? Frisk said he would only RESET if something really terrible happened. What's the deal? I liked that day!

I have to figure out what caused this.

And of course document it in my journal.

Or maybe diary. I'll have to figure out which this is. Just...later.

 **A/N: And now we have the confirmed genders in this story! Yes I will be using Frisk as a boy and Chara as a girl, now stop complaining. I'll see you when you push the next chapter button.**


	14. The Call of Sin (Entries 7 and 8)

**A/N: This is the last of the 3 chapters, but this author's note was added after 3 MORE chapters were made, and rewritten as I was posting the 3rd so...yeah. Review even if you think it's bad, folks.**

 **Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

 **The Call of Sin (Entries 7 and 8)**

 **Entry 7**

Still can't figure out who or what might have caused Frisk to load yesterday. (Or was it today? How does that work?) I think he's purposely not going anywhere where there are hints that I could see, since I can only move about 3 feet away from him in any direction. I've found him watching the monsters' news channels lately, however. The nervous wreck also keeps checking the windows, warily watching as if at any moment something could smash through and kill us all. What _did_ happen last timeline?

The only major difference this time was that Sans stood guard with Toriel outside our house for some reason. I listened to them through the wall, and let me tell you, they are the worst guards I have ever seen. Toriel doesn't want to hurt anyone that may come to us with dangerous intent, and Sans is too lazy to. And they both keep saying these HORRIBLE puns! I just want to kill Sans right now! He is so freakin' annoying! But I can't kill him; it's easier to just kill his brother to get him angry.

...Wait. Hmmm...

I wonder... _can_ I kill someone? Do I have the _power_ to as a ghost? I know what will happen after (Frisk loads the save again), but I wonder...

 _ **Hmm...How much EXP is Papyrus worth again?**_

 **Entry 8**

Wow. So you CAN kill a monster as a ghost! And with a pen, too! This is great! Ahahaha!

Well, maaybe I shouldn't write right now, because actually Sans is hunting me?

So I'm gonna cut this short. Where is he?

Crap

 _ ***Your LOVE increased!**_

 _*Megalovania Plays*_

 _ ***Game Over**_

 _ ***Continue**_

 _ **Determination.**_

 _ ***Saved.**_

 _ **RESET**_

 **A/N: Ooo! And now we get a RESET! Frisk, you ought to be careful in these kinds of situations. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	15. The Call of Repentance (Entries 9-11)

**A/N: I hope all y'all are enjoying the rewrite here, leave a review if you have any suggestions, comments, or criticism, and make sure to follow or favorite of you enjoy! And without further ado, the chapter!**

 **The Call of Repentance (Entries 9-11 and Narrative)**

 **Entry 9**

Today (I think it's version 3 of this day?) I woke up in a cave. (This was just barely by the way.) That's...really not a good sign, since that's not how today started before. My eyes are still getting used to the light, so I can only see other ghosty things, like this journal and the pen I'm using...wait. I actually can't see it very well now. Where am I? I suppose my eyes actually are adjusted to the light. I'll go check my surroundings now.

 **Entry 10**

Okay, REALLY?! WHY? WHO DID THIS? WHYYYY?!

I thought maybe I (well, Frisk anyways) had been kidnapped and thrown in here. Forget how, maybe it was Sans or even Frisk himself, just to punish me, right? Well no. Not even close. First, I'll describe this place for you, whoever you are. In this cave, there is an opening waaay up a cliff, where the light shines down onto some golden flowers. In the corner of this cave, there is a passageway leading to an arch. A purple arch.

If you recognize that description, then congratulations, you just realized that I'm stuck. Definitely stuck, because you know and I know where Frisk and I are.

When Frisk was about to LOAD, he RESET. Not just to the start of the day,

Frisk RESET to the very beginning. All the way back to the beginning of the moment the SAVE entered the timeline.

He RESET all the way back to the fall.

We have to start all the way over.

Back from the beginning.

AARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 **Entry 11**

Dang it, now I've gone and written angry things all over my diary. Oh yeah, that's what I'm calling it, not a journal. Chara's Blood (Red Pen) Diary. Yeah, that sounds good. Anyways, I'm so mad! When I realized that I was in the start of the underground, I shouted so loud that Frisk actually woke up. He's going to make me see all of the pacifist route again! I was just so glad to have some exciting moments in my life (death), but now I have to stick around for endless lines of dialogue I've already heard before! Over and over, I have to hear people spouting the same lines as always before, just to get out of here again and hear everything, experience everything, and know everything that already happened as we free the monsters, have the meetings, do the paperwork, watch the news, attend conferences, and all of those terrible, menial, already-been-seen things! I'll die! Again! I'll go insane! I won't let Frisk do this! There has to be something else to do!

Wait a second.

Frisk's got to be angry as well, right? At the RESET occurring, himself for making it happen, and me for killing Papyrus. Maybe I can use that to my advantage...to get him to go genocide.

During adventures in the underground, with at least a few RESETs, Frisk killed a monster once or twice. Even Toriel. He couldn't find out how to spare Toriel, so he had to kill her...He was devastated when that happened. Another time was the first enemy he ever encountered, a Froggit. He actually killing some monsters until Toriel was shocked at him attacking the dummy. Frisk felt so bad, he RESET the entire timeline and swore never to kill again.

Once, I remembered these times and tried to talk Frisk into seeing what would happen if he got up his LOVE by killing a bunch of monsters. He refused, of course, but that only made me more determined to get my plan rolling. Come on, it will make your soul stronger, I said. After the end you can just RESET and make everything nice again, I said. This was when we were still in the Ruins, being killed by every thing that could send an attack, since he wasn't so good at dodging. However, Frisk still didn't want to experiment with my plan, which I called the "Genocide Route" as opposed to his "Pacifist Route" in this game-like world that the underground was. I named them "Routes" to make it sound more like a path in a video game, and less of an alternate reality where Frisk killed all of his friends.

I never could get him to try it, but I still nagged Frisk about it every time he died, which was a very large number of times. I guess he just didn't want to hurt his friends, because even if they didn't remember it, Frisk still would. I guess eventually, he cracked, because he snapped at me one day and told me that I was evil. Evil for wanting to kill my friends and family. Evil for wanting Asriel to kill the humans. Evil because I wanted to "corrupt" him with my thoughts. He never even considered that I died with Asriel or that I died with Frisk every time, and that I felt his soul cracking with him. He never even considered it.

I have been considered evil ever since. By Frisk, Sans, Flowey, and even myself. Maybe that's what drove me to kill Papyrus the other day. Because I thought it was an acceptable action for someone "evil" to do. Someone "evil" like myself. By thinking I was, I was. I need to stop. I need to get out. I don't want to be evil anymore. I can't believe I actually killed someone, with my own hands. I actually killed someone. He died, for real. It was RESET, but before that...he really was dead.

What have I done?

While I slept in this cave, I had a dream. I was killing the monsters of the underground using Frisk's body. And it felt so wrong. I couldn't stop killing them all! Every last one! All of them died, and I didn't want it to happen. But when I pleaded with myself to stop, I was scared so hard that I woke up. It was my own face, scared, sad, pleading, and miserable. She was scared, she didn't want to kill, but the HATE in her soul had taken over. The HATE in my soul had taken over, and it couldn't be stopped, no matter how hard anyone tried.

I'm still scared. What if the HATE gets a hold of me? What if it's already too late? What am I going to do? How am I going to make it?

Why was the timeline RESET?

Is...is this my punishment? Am I being punished for being a demon?

I'm...sorry, Asriel. I...I shouldn't have died just to perform some stupid plan to free the underground. I'm sorry for what I did to you. Why did I even hate humanity? I think that nobody wanted me as a friend. Asriel, you took me in when even my own parents hated me. I went to Mt. Ebott because I had nothing left to do but kill myself and see if I could get into heaven. My mind was completely corrupted by continual loss and depression.

But the underground turned out to be a heaven in and of itself. You heard me. Asriel, you healed my mind and became friends with me, even when you knew that I wasn't the greatest person. Frisk could have been the same, but...I ruined that. I just want to feel whole again.

I need someone! Anyone! I need to feel comfort! Help me...be happy, have a friend, a family, anything! Just let me be loved! Forgive me!

I...I just don't want to be...evil anymore.

I don't want to be forgotten.

I just wanted a friend.

Please.

Help me.

Someone... _please_.

 _Please help me._

" _Please. Please. Help me. Please! Help me! Help! Help..help me...please...Help..._ _ **I don't want to be evil anymore!**_ _"_

 _I start crying, bawling, pleading at anyone to help me. My journal is getting soaked with tears, but my thoughts are anywhere but thinking about my writings. Frisk gets up from a slump, startled, and starts to get over here as quickly as he can._ Yeah he better get over here, _I think, tears filling my eyes._ It's all his fault! _As he approaches, I think that I could shout at him, telling him that every time he died, I absorbed his pain. I could tell him that the humans on the surface thought I was a demon because of my cheek circles. I could tell him that those same people chased my into Mt. Ebott, almost killing me. That straight face needs to feel the hurt that I feel!_

 _But before I can say anything, I'm wrapped around by foreign objects that I can almost feel touching my incorporeal body. Frisk's arms are hugging the space that I occupy, letting me know that he cares. Not just for everyone, but for each of them individually. And I am one of them. This must be extremely awkward for him, since he has no physical body to hold up his arms, until I reach my arms around Frisk and hug him back. My conscious thought of letting myself grab him makes me real to him. Holding to each other, in the first bit of real contact since shaking each other's hands at the start of our long journey, I cry and cry until the tears stop coming altogether._

" _I'm sorry," Frisk whispers. "I'm sorry. I didn't even ask about your past. I still don't know very well. I just listened and ignored."_

" _No," I reply. "I was the one with the sickening thoughts. "It was me."_

" _You were just scared, Chara. Afraid. Afraid of the past. And I'm sorry for not comforting you earlier. But...now...Chara, can you...tell me about yourself?"_

" _...Yeah. That'd be nice."_

 **A/N: Are you sad now?**

 **By the way, I moved this part earlier because I thought it would maybe allow me to have more feelings in a later section of the story. I hope you still enjoyed!**


	16. The Greeting Suplex (Entry 12)

**A/N: Hey again everyone, not much to say besides thanks for the support, leave a review, follow, favorite, blah blah blah. Just read the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, and Undynetale is by G0966/Curry.**

 **The Greeting Suplex and Other Lies (Entry 12 and Narrative)**

 **Entry 12**

Big news! I'm not evil or friendless anymore! Haha! ...yeah I know that just sounds kind of depressing. But! It's true! So...I kind of was crying, and there was hugging, and I told Frisk my life sob story, but I'll spare you the details. It was really emotional, so I don't really want to write it all down again. I just was so scared. I was so scared that I would be alone. I didn't want to be evil. I didn't want to be a demon. I just wanted to LIVE! And not die over and over again! I told Frisk to please not die, because it hurt me. I guess I never lost my humanity in that aspect, since I didn't have to absorb his pain. But he was mortal and I'm a ghost! So I guess I felt bad for him. A kid with a pure heart such as his didn't deserve to feel the full pain of death over an over again. Not like I did. No one should have to go through that.

I also think that I maybe...have a corporeal body now. While we were talking to each other, I felt him pat me on the head, without me letting him. It's not supposed to work like that. And...I saw my reflection in a shiny rock on the side of the cave. I think I'm not a ghost anymore. It could have been a result of the RESET? Either way, that's probably not supposed to happen.

I guess we should start going on our journey once again, huh. We can't just stay holed up in this cave forever. Well, I guess I'll just document it with sarcastic commentary. Just like old times.

Man, I love the old times.

 _I put down my diary and my pen. Well, not really "put down" as much as "absorb back into inventory slot", but whatever. It's time for Frisk and I to get going. Time to meet Flowey and HOLY GOAT MOM THAT'S TERRIFYING!_

 _The purple walls of the Ruins and the grass in the room shine with light as the familiar form of Flowey pushes up out of the dirt. As Frisk and I entering the room, we see our iconic acquaintance faces us, with his normal features of an eye patch, the stem, the leaves, the sharp teeth, the gills, and the WHAT?! That's not Flowey! As the familiar face of someone that really shouldn't be here faces us, I look away in disgust. Flowey is...Undyne?!_

 _What is going on here?! Flowey-Undyne looks confused as well. "Ngahh! Who are you?! You must be some alien punks! I've never seen anyone who doesn't perform the traditional greeting suplex of our planet!" Frisk and I look around in mixed confusion and terror. This entire world is an Undyne-centered nightmare?! Get me out of here! Flowey-Undyne continues, "And that's people from above ground OR underground! Well, back off, punks! Here come some friendliness pellets!"_

 _Frisk pushes my distracted face as two "friendliness pellets" as large as boulders knock us completely down to the ground. I lay there, panting on the hard cave floor, barely not damaged._ How are we going to get past this? _I think, horrified. "Different universe, must be something I did," mumbles Frisk. "Hey Chara, I need a bit of time here." As "UnFlowey" gets ready to charge a few more friendliness "pellets" (boulders) at us, I try to stall for any time I can get, to help Frisk's plan that he is somehow working on. If I really am corporeal now, maybe Undyne-Flowey can see me._

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I shout. "Calm down here! Can't you see that we're really worn out travelers? I'm sorry we didn't do your tradition!"_

" _Tradition? What tradition?" UnFlowey asks, cackling. So apparently I'm not a ghost, since he heard me and can see me. Shocked, I pull back for a second. Frisk seems shocked as well. Flowey continues, "That was just a lie that I made up to be able to fight you and not seem crazy! You punk! Now it's time to die! In this world-"_

" _Yeah, yeah it's kill or be killed," I cut Flowey off mid-sentence. "Or suplex or be suplexed maybe. I don't really care. All that you need to know is that we're from a different universe, one which doesn't have everybody being a fish with sharp teeth and an eye-patch."_

" _What? No fish? What kind of punks are in your universe?!"_

" _It doesn't matter. But there's still a version of you. And you should have the same general backstory and history, if I'm guessing right." I stand up and walk closer to UnFlowey before continuing. "Look, um...F-Flowey...we know about the RESETs. We know about ASRIEL, and everything. I am CHARA. Just...in a different form. Don't freak out, but I think that a bunch of alternate universes of our lives exist, and that they got all...messed up. My friend Frisk here knows more, maybe you could listen to whatever he's found out."_

 _The nervous boy stumbles, startled by the sudden mention. "Uh, y-yeah! I, uh, thought about how we got here, and I apparently was trying to LOAD, but I, um, RESET somehow. But! It felt different from before!"_

" _Flowey" ponders this fact. "I think you are telling the truth, punk. I know that you guys have to be the real deal, since you know about Asriel and Chara...that punk. Oh yeah! I also felt different last RESET when a normal Frisk RESET...It was different, somehow."_

" _Like instead of glowing red, the timeline glowed white?" Frisk asked, excited._

" _Yeah! Ngahh! Exactly like that!" UnFlowey..."punches" the rocks with one of his petals._

" _Aha!" Frisk shouts with enthusiasm. "That's it!"_

" _...What's it?" I wonder aloud, confused._

 _Frisk catches my puzzlement, and starts to explain,"There are possibly infinite universes like ours and this one here. What I think is that one of them had something happen with its timeline that wasn't supposed to happen. This created a ripple effect that made a bunch of timelines unstable, switching them all up and causing...well, glitches!"_

" _A ripple effect...glitches, and switched up universes," I think aloud. "Well, we better get to the bottom of this...but we might need some help. There could be a dangerous enemy or a trap that created this madness."_

" _...Did you say you needed help beating up some PUNKS?!" Undyne-Flowey shouts, raising his "hand" in the air. "Well, I'm just the suplexer for the job!"_

" _...You want to help us now?"_

" _Well, what just happened was a misunderstanding, so...I was thinking that I could make up for it! Y'know, like an awesome warrior that doesn't let his status fall! I'd be like a gladiator getting revenge on messing up my universe! NGAHHHHHH!" The fish-flower yells and suplexes a friendliness pellet._

 _I turn around and face my new friend. "Well, Frisk? Whatd'ya say? Wanna let this guy contribute his boulder attacks to our new group?"_

 _Frisk looks around, contemplating. "Well, uh...I, um, don't see why not!"_

 _ **Undynetale Flowey joined your team!**_

" _...Did you hear something?" I ask Frisk, confused._

" _...no." ._

" _YEAH! NGAHHHHHH! Let's GO!" UnFlowey yells._

" _Oh boy...this is gonna be fun," I laugh to myself._

" _Wait!" Frisk shouts. "...HOW do we go?"_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _...I didn't think of that part," I admit._

 **A/N: Yep, Chara isn't a ghost anymore! And we got AU shenanigans! But the worst is still to come. If Chara thought UnFlowey was bad, she should wait until Glit-**

 **Oh sorry that's not supposed to be said yet. Oh well, you'll see in the next few chapters anyways.**


	17. Anger Solves Nothing (Entries 13 and 14)

**A/N: Hey guys, there's actually 2 chapters in a row! Spooooky! Anyways, I probably shouldn't have split them up, but it's too late now, so shut up. Leave a review, do all that stuff still.**

 **Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, and Undynetale is by G0966/Curry.**

 **Anger Solves Nothing (Entries 13, 14, and Narrative)**

 **Entry 13**

...Oh boy. This is going to be an interesting time. We apparently were sent to an alternate universe where everyone is actually Undyne. Creepy, huh. PLUS, I'm not a ghost anymore! Which doesn't even make any sense! ...Well, I guess this universe doesn't make sense, either.

After an ordeal, we figured out that some universe must have had something bad happen, ruining all of the other universes and switching them up in the process. We got the "UnFlowey" to join our group, but we're stuck for right now, as Frisk is figuring out how to get out of here. He says it's like a different RESET, where his SOUL has a white glow instead of a red one, so... I dunno what that's about, but that's how we got here.

Wait, hold on a second. Maybe we could recreate that. Frisk and me together should probably be enough to initiate the jump to another place, and Flowey could even help, since he was also injected with determination...I think. Anyways, that sounds like a plan...and now I think Frisk has figured out how to do it.

He's calling me over there.

 **Entry 14**

I think this is going to be tough, now that I know how it's gonna go. I have to team up with UnFlowey and Frisk and focus on my determination. It's gonna be rough, and it's gonna be tough, but after it's done, we still gotta do stuff. (Rhyming is fun guys.) Anyways, the way we're gonna do it is like a RESET, but with more determination. And we have to focus on WHITE. White is the key...I think that the hardest part is going to be thinking of where we need to go. We don't actually know where exactly we are going.

Do we...just think about the problem, and we get there? Do we think about a broken timeline? Do we have to try to move there? Well, I guess that whatever happens happens.

I'm going to try it. I really hope we can succeed. If not...

No. We're going to make it. We're not stopping here.

Let's do this.

 _I put my journal and pen away, getting back to the conversation. "...so we should be prepared to fight anything that comes through the other way if things go wrong," Frisk finishes._

" _Wait, what? If things go wrong? No. This is not going to happen. Things are not going to go wrong," I interrupt. "Don't think about what could go wrong, think about the details!" I start shouting, angry at the fact that anyone would think about us not being able to perform the jump safely._

" _We've never done this before, punk! What, do you think that we can just suplex the timeline and get out of here?" UnFlowey argues back._

" _I just think that maybe if we stay positive, then we won't have as many issues!"_

" _Thinking happy thoughts doesn't get things done better, Chara! It just motivates you to try your best!" Frisk butts in. "Since we have no experience, we can't just expect ourselves to be perfect at this! We don't even know if this actually is possible!"_

" _I just don't want to think about losing anyone! Let alone my only friend!"_

 _The shout echoes throughout the cave, leaving a dead silence in its wake. Frisk stops, putting his hands down. He breathes in and out, heavily._

" _I thought I was your friend, too, punk!"_

 _Suddenly, we all burst out laughing, awkwardness destroyed by UnFlowey's "comedic timing". Frisk doubles over, his face turning purple. After we've all been smiled out, Frisk turns back to me._

" _I'm sorry Chara. I just...wanted to be realistic, you know?" He puts his head down. "I'm not sure if I can do this."_

" _It'll be fine, Frisk...I'll help you."_

" _Thanks, Chara. And if you're ready...we're ready here, too."_

 _UnFlowey makes a fist, if that's possible as a flower. "Yeah, we're ready! NGAHHHH!"_

" _Then...let's do this."_

 **A/N: There you go. Possibly more feels if I wrote it right. I don't know if I'm good at writing feels, just give me some feedback if you think I should change anything, and as always, I'll see you next chapter!**


	18. Descent of the 4th Wall (Entries 15-18)

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with a longer chapter this time, and I have plenty of laughs and sarcasm and 4th wall breaks! But first,**

 **Disclaimer: Undertale is by Toby Fox, Undynetale is by G0966/Curry, and Ink is by Comyet/Mye.**

 **And without any further interruptions, let's get started! Leave a review if you like it or hate it, but if it's the former, leave a follow or a favorite!**

 **WARNING: THE 4TH WALL WILL BE DESTROYED**

 **(So much for no further interruptions lol)**

 **The Descent of the Fourth and Other Similar Walls (Entries 15-18)**

 **Entry 15**

...Well, I certainly didn't expect that.

So...what was happening was along the lines of **AHHH DETERMINATION FIRE WHITE LOUD RINGING NOISES HELP** until everything just...stopped. We didn't feel like anything had happened, but almost like something, or someone. stopped us from doing, well, anything! I was certain that it should have worked! We were even thinking about trying to "jump" to a sort-of in-between place to get to the other timelines! Frisk was disappointed as well. It was working just fine!

Well, maybe not fine, but at least it was working! Somewhat!

So we were all going to rest before trying again. We were just all settled, when suddenly, a large glob of paint came out of nowhere and splashed on the floor. I was like, okay, that's a little weird, but then suddenly Sans came out of the paint! And it was not the right Sans for my universe or the universe I was currently in! I was very confused.

The Sans had a large paintbrush, as well, as several different colors of paints, strapped to him. He was an odd skeleton, and his eyes were...colorful stars and dots. He called himself Ink.

" _Aww, really guys? I have to deal with you too?" The colorful skeleton complains. "I'm already trying to fix what is happening in all of the timelines!"_

" _I was right!" Frisk shouts. He fist pumps the air._

" _...Stupid Glitchtale..." Ink mutters. "I guess, while I'm here, I'll just send you guys back to your own timeline..."_

" _Wait!" I shout. "We were just trying to go somewhere to find the timeline that screwed everything up!"_

" _You...what? CHARA? How are you alive? You should be a ghost? Darn problems...Anyway, that's what that was? I just felt someone messing with the time-space, and I showed up to stop it. Please don't waste my time! I already need to send everyone back, and solve the root of the problem!"_

 _An idea crosses my mind as I listen to the skeleton who's probably a space-time guardian. "Maybe...can we help you do that?"_

Basically, he got really annoyed with us, because he was some kind of space-time guardian who was trying to fix all of the problems with the universes. I offered for us to help him, but he just got even more annoyed...until he checked my credentials.

" _Wait...let me check where you're from...Really? You're from one of the alpha timelines? This isn't good...you really shouldn't be corporeal," Ink worries. "And I mean really. How did that even happen? You were supposed to be only a determination-fueled ghost!"_

 _I shrug. "Um, I guess...it just sort of happened? When all the timelines got messed up? I was on the surface only yesterday!"_

" _Surface...surface...yeah, that makes sense," the skeleton figures. "You're just an offshoot of the main alpha timeline (which luckily got kept safe), where the timeline moves forwards, somehow - with the GAME still existing, not just in the underground, but the entire world. It's not that bad then, but...I guess you'll just deal with it..."_

" _So...can we help then?" I ask, pushing._

" _Well, I guess things are bad enough, and that won't make it work, so...I guess you can."_

 _Our group cheers._

He let us help him, since it wouldn't be too damaging to the multiverse if we RESET their timelines. He also gave us access to a power that he had, which was traveling between the timelines, as well as the different universes. He made us promise to interfere as little as possible, especially if we were dealing with a central timeline in one of the universes.

" _However, you don't get to choose where you get to go. I get to do that. You'll just have a list 'queued' in your SOUL that sends you to the next place I tell you to go. It will also send someone back to their own timeline if you 'use' it on them," Ink explains. "You'll start with the timeline which caused all these mix-ups...Glitchtale. It's a far offshoot from the alpha timelines; their GAME was glitched and may be damaged beyond repair."_

" _What do you want us to do?" Frisk asks._

" _It's in danger of collapsing. Just make sure that it doesn't get erased by whatever caused the damages, and get out of there before it's too late."_

" _Too late?"_

 _Ink clarifies, "It may become locked off of the other timelines and universes soon. After that point, you won't be able to leave and will remain stuck there with whatever fate befalls that timeline. As long as it doesn't implode on itself when it's still open, nothing else will happen to the rest of the multiverse."_

Ink told us about our mission, and left the same way he came in: through the paint. We were left there, with a whole bunch of new information, and a new ability to move through the multiverse. We were probably not ready, but we were feeling ready.

We're now about to leave to our first mission, saving the timeline called "Glitchtale". Let's go see if this new power works.

Wish me luck if you're reading this diary as a story.

I've got a timeline to save.

 _Immediately after putting down my favorite crimson-colored pen, my thought process and typical human bodily functions (such as normal breathing and coherent thinking) are interrupted by a terrible ringing noise that I felt deep in my newly acquired non-ghost bones themselves; the earsplitting chimes accompanied by the sound of a narrator-like voice pronouncing words at my unresponsive mind._

 **So cute: Awwww... frisks part was SOOOO Adorable!**

 _Frisk's part? Part of what? Part of the timeline? Also ADORABLE? That scientific nerd? HA! As IF! Wait...was this part of a previous timeline with me? I don't understand the logic._

 **Also question: what's your opinion on ships? I mean in general. Not charisk. And if you do ship, any ships you like? Hate? Temmie?**

What? Ships? Charisk? Is that...me and FRISK? WHAT? NO! I refuse! Like? Torigore. Hate? Soriel. Temmie? ...Temmie, _my brain thinks as if this story was an ask story. What the heck, brain? If this even a narrative anymore?_

 **I am tired,**

 **-rinnie random**

 _The bells in my ears subside as the voice from the void ends its chosen statement. I am left with broken pieces of the 4th wall embedded in my skin._

" _Frisk!" I yell, confused, angry and in pain. "What is happening! I'm being spoken to by the readers somehow!"_

" _You wot"_

" _Stop not punctuating your sentences! Anyways, what was that?"_

" _It seems to have been an after-effect of the timelines being broken," Frisk says while holding up a machine that measured FUN values."The FUN in this room is still fluctuating from the event, which was a two-year-old review being spoken to you."_

" _Where did you even get that machine? What does that mean? Stop breaking the story!" I shout before the 5th wall breaks. "I'm just going to end this narrative sequence RIGHT NOW!"_

 **Entry 16**

Hey, I think that I was just communicated to by some being from a different world. It... it asked me about ships. Like character pairing ships. It was quite an experience, and that means the timeline really IS broken. But why ask these kinds of questions? I don't understand.

Anyways, NOW it's time to go. We got a timeline...yeah it doesn't sound as cool the second time. But let's go. Quick before the 6th wall breaks.

Wait how do we do this? Do we just think about jumping to a new timeline or do w

 **Entry 17**

WHOA. I... I was writing that we needed to just think about it, but by doing so I thought about it...and it worked. I'm...actually shocked. And annoyed. Really?! There couldn't be ANY better place to drop us off at?! And I do mean drop.

In the blink of an eye, we were suddenly falling down Mt. Ebott. Falling all the way down to that patch of golden flowers. During the fall, I started to panic. What if there wasn't any conveniently placed patch of thick golden flowers to break our fall? We'd be doomed! Anyways, there were plenty of Flowey's cousins at the bottom of the pit, which is obvious from the fact that I'm still alive, although after a while of being unconscious. And...I guess I really do mean alive, too. I probably didn't stress this enough in this diary, yet. I'm actually alive! I'm not just a ghost! I can see my family again, and they can know I'm there!

I'm so excited!

But first, I guess we have to fix all of the problems in the multiverse. What's with that? Why did I want to do this? No seriously why? The only weapon I have is this pen!

 _Suddenly, a voice comes out of nowhere again, piercing my ears as my head tries to figure out where it's coming from (and fails)._

 **Aria Tavoosi: Chara...I know you can here me, Fallen Child. Smiley Trashbag's shortcuts can be used by anybody who knows the ins and outs of code. You've reached a greater level than the Bonehead and if you can see us, that MIGHT mean you can use a shortcut if you convince Frisk to give you control long enough to do it.**

" _Where is that coming from?! This is the second time already! Also I have a physical form, I can't just 'control' Frisk!" I shout at the...voice._

" _It's coming from the wall that separates the fourth wall breaks from the plot!" Shouts Frisk._

" _WHAT? IT'S BROKEN ALREADY?! I THOUGHT I FIXED IT IN THE REWRITE OF THE STORY!"_

" _I don't know what you're talking about, Chara, but you really need to calm down."_

 **If you showed remorse then that means your soul is getting stronger, more determined to regain a physical form.**

" _I already HAVE a physical form, you dumb voice!" I yell, trying to stop the review from playing. "Is the wall that separates the original story from the rewrite broken too?!"_

 **But are you willing to bring your murderous habits to a stop? But you can still hunt for food if it's wild. (No killing a dog or fishing in an aquarium, Missy!)**

" _The only thing you've gotten remotely right is my gender, you blockhead! I already DID give up murdering!" I continue shouting, ruining my voice further._

 **If you can get enough determination to EQUAL Frisk then I calculate that you could do a "MOCKSET" that RESET's your being to it's physical form. If that doesn't happen... Tell Asriel that a future man named Aria says HI.**

" _My determination already equals Frisk's, and I already have a physical form!" I try to explain to the voice. "Also you said/spelled Asriel's name wrong!"_

 _Frisk interrupts my screaming. "I don't think that he can hear you, Chara..."_

" _SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE!"_

 **A different, funny looking, Sans Torturing, Papyrus Pissing Off, over all MEH version of you from a world where Frisk hooked up with MK and Gaster's skeletal a** was dragged out of the void...Funny world. THAT Chara was able to draw power from the beings that you see. The power of enough of my kind was able to give Funny World Sans enough power to beat the *** out of Funny World Chara and escape her[I think it's a she] grasp and kick her out his body.**

" _Um..okay? Hey Frisk, do you like MK?"_

" _WHAT?!" Frisk exclaims, jumping backwards. "NO! Never! He doesn't even have arms! He looks dumb! Plus, I kind of like..." He starts to blush as he fades away greatly._

" _You what? You kind of like who? SANS?" I scream in horror._

" _WHAT?! NO! NOT SANS! I CAN'T TELL YOU!"_

" _Really?...Oh well, at least the voice is conveniently stopping for just long enough for us to have these little spurts of dialogue." I state._

" _Yeah," Frisk replies. "It's really a fun sort of-"_

 **So would enough power from us be able to give you a physical form that I pray to My deity, is clothed upon formation? Take this.**

" _What are you talking about?! I'm ALWAYS clothed! Why would I be naked as a ghost! Frisk could SEE me, you know!"_

 ***I take a butcher knife from my end and toss it, hoping it'll get to Chara's six of the screen***

 _A butcher knife flies from the middle of nowhere, immediately set upon me where it is sent on a straight path towards my SOUL. "What the heck! What is this!" I cry as I jump out of the way just in time for the True Knife to avoid hitting its mark, but still embed itself into the cave wall behind me. "I'm...I'm getting scared! The screeching is too much! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!"_

 _Frisk rushes up to my side, holding my arm that I only now realize is pointing towards the wall, shaking. He slowly pulls it down, and takes the knife out of the cave wall. He holds it gingerly, displaying it like a legendary sword, which it almost could be because of its power; the knife blade isn't dull by any means, and it cuts Frisk very slightly as he lays it down carelessly on his hands._

" _Frisk...you're bleeding," I warn, trying to take the knife off of his hands, equipping it carefully._

 **You equipped the True Knife! You got +However many attack that the item in game gives, since Caleb is too lazy to look it up really quickly to check!**

" _Wow, that narrator is REALLY sarcastic today," Frisk insults, as the narrator goes and cries in the corner because that was really uncalled for. "Anyways, the wound is fine, it's just a tiny scrape. Just...take a deep breath. Now we have a weapon. We're ready for anything."_

" _Y-yeah..."_

 **The new weapon from...somewhere that you now have and the fact that you arrived at your destination to start your journey fill you with determination! File Saved! Also the narrator was defeated in insults! Your LOVA (Level of Verbal Abuse) rose to 3! Hooray! ...I hope you're happy, you monster.**

" _Seriously, the narrator just needs to calm down," Frisk advises to the narrator, acting like they couldn't hear everything that Frisk said. "...just stop, please? I'll leave you alone if you do."_

 _The narrator consideres the fact that the 7th wall was going to break at this rate, so they calm down and continue telling the story._

" _I thought that it was a first person perspective!" I exclaim, confused. Suddenly, I realize that I am the narrator, and the narrator realizes that they are me, and everything is solved._

" _Anyways, you'll be safe as long as I'll be next to you, Chara," Frisk says, consoling me as I go back to my diary._

 **Entry 18**

Never...never mind. I have a weapon now, but how it happened I will never speak of it again. I never want the walls of reality to crash down that hard. Please. Never again.

So I guess we're ready. We know how to teleport, we have a weapon, we have Frisk's nerdy scientific jumbo speech, and we have friendship! (I'm sorry) It's time to save Glitchtale! Even though we're already here, I still want to say that.

I should really stop sounding like an anime cutscene all the time.

 _NGAHHHHHH! It is I, Undyne Flowey! I bet you forgot about me! I wasn't even in this chapter! I can't believe it! I didn't even get to break the 4th wall...until now! Ngahhhh! Get suplexed, punks!_

 _-Undynetale Flowey_

 **A/N: I regret everything. Also don't expect other chapters to be like this, Chara just needed a better weapon than a pen. I'm really sorry for such shameless 4th wall breaking, please forgive me.**


	19. Hell (Entries 19-21)

**A/N: Hello! I'm writing part of this while on a plane, so that's cool I guess! I missed last week's update (June 25) because I was getting ready for the vacation I just went on. So sorry if you follow my FedEx story, I have a life too. Now, let's get rolling (finally) to actually save Glitchtale! So sorry I'm late, and this is a short chapter, but it's been crazy! I should be back on schedule next week, sorry! Remember to review and if you enjoyed, leave a follow or favorite.**

 **Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, Glitchtale is by Camila Cuevas, and Undynetale is by G0966/Curry.**

 **Hell (Entries 19-21)**

 **Entry 19**

Oh no. Of course this would happen. I can't believe we were noticed and taken care of so quickly. Because we didn't set up enough plans and preparations, we're all stuck here.

Let me explain.

After the unspeakable event that happened earlier, I now had a weapon, but we were far from ready. We didn't even know what, or maybe who, the problem was. Was it an anomaly, a glitch, or just some rare occurrence of the timeline breaking itself. So we decided to see what was going on...but we didn't get very far. In the very beginning of our journey, the first room of the underground, we met our enemy.

It was me.

Okay, not me, per say, but another version of myself. The one from this timeline, the one that ruined everything. It was sort of discerning, unsettling, because this wasn't a mirror. This was reality. Believe me, you've never had the feeling of looking into a mirror when your image that's being reflected to you could kill you at any moment. GT (GlitchTale) Chara stared into my soul with vertical red and black eyes. Actually, now that I think about it, those eyes make no sense. How are they vertical lines? WHERE ARE PUPILS?

Sorry.

After a few seconds, he started to talk to us. "Hahaha! I can't believe my luck! These errors are giving me more than I ever dreamed of!" He cackled. "This is going to be fun..."

"What do you want? What are you doing?!" I shouted, getting to the point a little too quickly.

"Oh, you should understand, Chara. After all, we're the same," he replied knowingly. "We both are just a bit too curious, aren't we?" Or at least he said something like that. It's kinda fuzzy because of what happened next.

Suddenly, a wave of emotions came over me, shoving my fragile new body to the ground. I struggled against the pains of the past as wave after wave of evil thoughts flooded my conscience. I couldn't help it. I cried out.

"Chara!" Frisk called out, reaching. His hand only met a shield of red, probably generated by the villain standing in front of us. The barrier began to pulse a deep crimson as GT Chara grinned, black ooze filling crevasses that entered his deformed profile.

"Get away!" I managed to gasp as thoughts of hate entered my susceptible mind. Frisk's form became a blur as he dove for cover. Almost immediately, the dark wall exploded into magical energy, leaving cracks in the wall and ceiling. The energy of the blast filled the chamber we stood in, leaving us dazed.

"HEY PUNK!"

UnFlowey stood, or I guess sat, or just existed or...stood. Yes, that Flowey stood on a ledge in the cave. Smirking, he brought a friendliness boulder, then another, and another, up into the air. More and more of the giant magic bullets rose into the cave from pure power and/or Flowey's hammer space. How does that work? Anyways, the cavern ceiling was raised that day by Undyne-Flowey's power, and just to fit all of the boulders, too! What are monsters in that nightmare world capable of?!

Flowey shouted, "EAT PAIN, PUNK!" and sent the giant magic rocks soaring towards GT Chara. The nefarious figure, shocked, turned his face into the rocks raining from above. With the threat realized, he quickly made his face into one of terror. His hold on me disappeared, letting me run to Frisk and UnFlowey's side.

"Wai-" he managed to get out before the impact of one of the boulders hit him directly in the face, knocking him to the ground and creating dust. The dust quickly spread throughout the cave chamber, increased by each successive blow. All of us smirked at the impact zone, glad that we could work together.

However, Chara wasn't done yet. As the smoke cleared, he stood there, smiling soullessly at us. Suddenly, the memories, whether real or fake, came back at me with extreme full force.

"Oh dear, what a nuisance..."

Pushed by the outside force, my throat closed up, earning me a "Grrkk!" in response. My hands instinctively reached for my neck, making GT Chara laugh at my useless struggles.

Frisk was on the verge of crying. "What do you want?!" He screamed. "Why are you hurting us?!" His hands have been mysteriously bound by some sort of black chord. I was going under at the time, so I never saw it happen.

"You'll see..."

The world around us faded to black; the walls, ceiling, and floor evaporating before our eyes along with the villainous version of me.

"... **you'll see. :)**

When I woke up, I was in the void. Goodbye, cruel world. I'm waiting for Frisk and Flowey to wake up, but I don't think we'll be able to get out of this mess. I think we're stuck here forever.

Please help, someone.

I don't think I'll ever see anything again.

I'm going mad. I'm not sure how long my sanity will last alone, but I can't see the others. I'm worried...

Please wake up soon.

 **Entry 20**

I can hear the voices. The voices. Make it stop, the voices, make them stop. Make it stop!

Make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop make it voices! Can't see voices make it stop writing journal voices in my head not me not myself good darkness help stop I don't like it too dark too demonic scary hell hEll HELL HEL T

 **! ! !**

 **Entry 21**

Umm... ?

Did I really write that? What was with me? The voices...

Oh no.

I ca them. In my head. That's not just me, it's telling me to give up, give in, go to sleep, to just die here. But I don't want to die here!

I must be determined. I need to...

Oh _no. Oh no!_

I need to wake them up, now!

 **A/N: Hell.**

 **It's a scary idea, isn't it?**

 **I think complete darkness eternally with the voices haunting you would be pretty hellish, wouldn't it? All alone...that's hell.**

 **Tell me what you think hell is in a review.**


	20. Void and Insanity (Entires 22-25)

**A/N: IM BACK ON SCHEDULE! WOO! Remember to do all the stuff about reviewing and all that Jazz.**

 **Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, Glitchtale is by Camila Cuevas, and Undynetale is by G0966/Curry.**

 **Void and Insanity (Entries 22-25)**

 _I can't see. I can't see anything. I CAN'T SEE! Where are they?! Oh no, where are they..._

" _Frisk! Undyne-I mean Flowey! Where are you!" I yell into the void. "Flowey! ... FRISK!" I reach out, kicking in all directions, arcing my movements so that I can latch on to anything that I find. However, my limbs hook onto only empty air._

" _FRIIIISK!" I scream, clawing the nothing desperately. "Please! I need you!" I break down sobbing, tears staining my cheeks as my non-existent vision blurs. I close my eyes, whimpering and curling myself into a ball, an impulse developed out of fear. My body drifts in another direction, pulled by my sudden movements. Fear strikes my heart. I'm getting more lost. I'm losing them!_

 _Fear. Fear. FEAR. I have to wake them up. I can't see. I CAN'T FIND THEM! I need to save them. FEAR! Help! I'M LOSING THEM!_

" _HELP ME!" I scream as loud as I can, hoping that sound does even travel in this inky darkness. Hoping that Frisk and Flowey are even here at all. Hoping that they might wake up. Hoping that they're even alive. I'm hoping that Frisk will...no. I can't think about that now. It's not important. I can't be distracted by these...trivial things. No. I need to hope for freedom._

 _Hope. That's the only thing I can hold on to. Otherwise, I will die. The voices subside. My HP increases from 5 to 10._

That's it! HP! HOPE! HoPe! That's how I can get past this! I've got to hope! _I think. I immediately start thinking the same thoughts again._ Hope. Hope hope hope hope hope hope hope HOPE!

 _ **Fear.**_

 _A chill rushes down my spine. One of the voices gets louder._

 _ **FEAR.**_

Oh no. I..I'm not sure if I can stand this again...I almost went insane last time!...no! _I shout mentally. I must not lose hope!_

 _ **FEAR FEAR FEAR! Fear of death. Fear of loss. Fear of sin. Fear of darkness. Fear of being alone. Fear. FEAR!**_

" _NO!" I shout aloud. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU! Lalala! HOPE HOPE HOPE HOOOPE HOOOOOOPE!" I scream at this point, trying to be annoying, drown out the voice, and wake up the others, all at the same time. Disappointingly, my efforts fail in all aspects of helpfulness, unless becoming more of a lunatic is helpful. The disembodied sounds increase in volume yet again._

 _ **FEAR THAT YOU'LL NEVER GET TO TELL FRISK HOW MUCH-**_

 _The voice stops. Maybe it's because they can see me. Or maybe it is expecting an outburst. Either way, it's gonna get one. Nobody tries to reveal my secrets to the readers. Only I do._

" _HOOOOOOW DAAAARRRREEEE YOOOOOUUUUUUU!" I howl with all my might. My face is probably as red as chili pepper hot tamale picante chipotle death spicy sauce. Sadly, I can't check a mirror to confirm this, since I have no mirror, I can't see, and I'm in THE FREAKING VOID. Not to mention this is completely unimportant, and I must be going literally INSANE. I shake my head and focus._

" _No! I WILL SEE HIM AGAIN! I WILL! I WON'T LOSE!"_

 _ **No! Fear! FEAR THAT YOU'LL-**_

" _I SAID NO!" I yell as loud as my voice will let me and beyond. My throat cracks, but still I hear no answers besides for the call of the Void. Still, I give up nothing. I still hope even more. I know that I can beat this dumb "lost voice" or whatever it's called.. "I HAVE HOPE!"_

 _Suddenly, a blinding light erupts from the black background of this hell. My eyes are so used to darkness that I wonder if an angel has descended from heaven itself to save me. But after a minute, when my vision adjusts just slightly, I see nobody. I also see that my eyes might be scarred for life._

 _ **AHHH! N-NO! Fear! Fear the darkness! Fear the Void! You can't do this! Stop!**_

" _Wow," I remark. "You REALLY don't believe in people. Meanwhile I-" My glow, which I have now discovered comes from my soul, shines brighter than ever. "-believe in Frisk! Because he's my BEST FRIEND!"_

 _My soul suddenly glows even brighter, which I didn't know was possible. The entire void is filled with light, illuminating lost pieces of the world, but still not Flowey and Frisk. Wow. I lower my hands, blinding myself once again, but noticing that there are many hidden..."pockets"...in the Void. This voice and my friends must be hidden inside one of them! My HoPe increases to unheard of levels, almost reaching 100. My soul pulses with light one more time._

" _AND I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON HIM!"_

 _ **Impossible! You can't have that much HOPE! It's- it's not fair! You're ruining our domain!**_

" _WHO CARES?!" I randomly yell. "I just want MY FRIEND BACK, and I want YOU to SHUT UP!" At this point, my mind is probably not safe from being in the Void too long. I might regret this experience soon, but right now I'm only focused on trying to defeat this stupid guy. Where is he?_

 _ **YOU CAN'T WIN! It's not fair! It's...it's not fair... We always win! You'll never find us!**_

 _I roll my eyes, casting my soul light towards the left. "Oh really? I can see you poking out of that pocket!" I lie._

 _ **No! Don't look there! WE'RE NOT HERE! GO AWAY! NO!**_

 _Judging by the desperate line, the voice is, in fact, there. "Wow, really? So you actually are there!" I exclaim. "I was just guessing. It was a lie that I saw you." I laughed. In the background, I could hear what was quite possibly the void equivalent of annoyed growling. This added to my insane humor, causing me to giggle harder._

" _I mean, c'mon, I don't even know what you look like!" I add. "I didn't even know that you had a physical form! Oh wow, this is just great!" My laughter reaches new heights as I think of the improbability of this entire situation: the darkness turning into light, what I thought were disembodied voices getting mad, scared, and annoyed, and even me pranking them._

Wow, I really am going mad, _I think, my mind-voice taking on a serious tone. Sadly, this only adds to my insane delight._

 _ **What is wrong with you?**_

" _Sorry! Ahaha!" I giggle even louder, bending over. "This is just too funny! Let me just-" I peel down a pocket, bringing me face to...blob? With a little black fluff ball with a mouth and limbs. My laughing stops. I stare at this creature. This little thing was the cause of my literal insanity?! My mouth drops open, wondering where this thing came from. The mouth makes an uncomfortable half-smile._

 _Spontaneously, my mouth bursts open with more giggles, reaching almost childlike levels. I am so provoked to laugh at this fluffball that I actually start snorting. "Ahahahaha! HELP!" I yell at the ball. "I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING! HAHAHAHA!"_

 _The limbed dark ball just stares at me. "...What is wrong with you?" It asks, now talking out of its mouth and not into my susceptible mind._

 _After several minutes that, for the creature, are most likely spent feeling_ _extremely_ _uncomfortable, I gradually stop laughing._

" _AHAHAHahahahaaa! Hahahahaaaaaa...ha...hahahaaaaaaa...okay, haha, I'm done," I breath, trying not to focus on anything weird. I've finally gotten used to the creature without a real face or a body that shouldn't exist. "So...what_ _are_ _you?" I ask, trying to keep my cool._

 _ **We are the lost.**_

" _Uh...you're talking to me in my head again, Fluffy" I say, faking annoyance while I silently agree to myself to always call him Fluffy._

" _Oh...s-sorry," It apologizes, while I try to keep from bursting out again. "We are the lost."_

" _...I heard you the first time, Fluffy."_

 **Entry 22**

OH MY GOSH I'M LITERALLY DYING RIGHT NOW XD

Okay, okay. So, I was yelling for Frisk and Flowey, right? Right? And! I was hoping for them, and I realized that HP stood for HoPe! An amazing discovery right? Yeah, but is that all that happened to make you die? you say. Well, NOT EVEN CLOSE!

Because after I found that out, one of those voices I mentioned before came back! It tried to get me to fear, but no! It almost yelled out my secret to the readers, too...

What secret? You say. WELL I'M NOT TELLIN' YOU! 'CAUSE YOU'RE THE READERS AS WELL!

So THEN I was like "no fam i got hope" and the voice was like "oh nooooooo the light it burns" and I'm like "oh yeah? Well take this!" And the voice was like "nooooooooooooooooooooooo" and i saw pockets all over the Void. I pranked the voice into telling me where he was, and I found him and he looked RIDICULOUS LOL! He's a fluffball with arms, legs, and a mouth and I was like "rotfl lmbo lol" and he was really annoyed. But he talked to me. This is the serious part now.

Apparently, he is part of "THE LOST" which is a generic name for people that don't exist outside of the void, and nobody remembers them. BUT NOW I DO! BEAT THAT, VOID!

Anyways, he had never met anyone before me, and only talked to them in their heads. He was really negative, and didn't believe in anyone, including himself. He was just a really angsty fluffball. I nicknamed him Fluffy. He decided to stop harassing people that were here, and maybe decided to get every other "LOST" to stop as well. He also told me where Frisk and Flowey was so that he could leave my power alive. SO NOW I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE! WOOOO!

Oh, yeah. I need to go get them...

See ya later lol

 **Entry 23**

Man, I miss Fluffy already.

BUT! I found Frisk! ...and Flowey but who cares about him, right?

It was a tearful reunion - once they woke up, at least. And that took effort. The only way I could move around was by grasping the flaps of the Void Pockets (not to be confused with Hot PocketsTM) and flinging myself towards where something was. During the process, I accidentally grabbed my own being, like around my shirt, and I took my hand away...with a ball of light. Experimenting, I took more, diminishing my overall light by a little. When the ball was about as big as my hand, I threw it as hard as I could. I don't know if it actually did anything, since I have a good arm, if I do say so myself.

Which I do.

Getting those two to wake up was also a difficult process. I threw light in their eyes, I yelled in their ears, and I shook them like they were dead. But they didn't move.

Then, I tried hope.

I hoped that they would wake up. I hoped they would regain consciousness. And I hoped that everything would be okay.

And it worked!

Now, they're just floating carefully, and trying to ease off the half-concussions that I gave them while trying to wake them up. Sorry about that, Frisk.

Not sorry to Flowey though.

Let's get a meeting started.

 **Entry 24**

Frisk...Flowey...are you...what's wrong with you? Can you read this? Can you move?Can you hear me?

FRISK? FLOWEY?

...are you there?

 **Entry 25**

Oh no oh no oh no oh no!

I don't know what to do.

I don't know what to do!

Please help!

Their minds aren't here...

They aren't responding...

They aren't moving...

Their hearts are beating, they're breathing, but...

They just have a blank look in their eyes!

Help me!

What do I do?

...I don't know what to do...

 **A/N: OH NO I'M OFF SCHEDULE AGAIN CRAP IT TOOK TOO LONG TO WRITE**

 **In case anyone is wondering why Chara was acting weird, it's because the voices and the void's properties brought out her dark side, and her insanity.**


	21. Blank Slate (Entries 26-29)

**A/N: ...okay. So a schedule was a bad idea. What's probably going to happen is that I'm going to release all of my stories in an order, but when chapters come out will be more spaced out or close together, depending on what story I'm working on. So sorry for being so all over the place, but if you would like to see more of this, then leave a follow or favorite. And don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, Glitchtale is by Camila Cuevas, and Undynetale is by G0966/Curry.**

 **Blank Slate (Entries 26-29)**

 **Entry 26**

Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no! What do I do?! We're stuck here, Frisk and Flowey are mentally gone, and we're supposed to be saving Glitchtale! We can't save anything if we can't even move!

Hold up...they're moving.

 **Entry 27**

Nothing could have prepared me for this. Nothing. Why did this have to happen? Why did I have to be too late?

I can't see anymore. There's no hope left.

Flowey is fine...but Frisk?

He...oh gosh.

 **He lost his memory.**

He doesn't know his name, where he is, who I am, who Flowey is, what the Underground is, who anyone is, or anything that ever happened to him. He's completely blank.

He knows what things are, how to ride a bike, what a family is, all of the visual skills and muscle skills, but he has no episodic memory.

What have I done?

It's all my fault!

I basically killed my only friend!

 _I break down soundlessly, collapsing with a scared look on my face, ready to cry. Why does everything always go wrong?! My sniffs and heavy breathing don't go unheard. Flowey is asleep, but Frisk...no, not Frisk. The boy...he comes over to me in the darkness, concerned._

" _What's wrong?" He questions carefully. My eyes meet his...and I'm reminded of everything again._

" _This is all my fault!" I sob, shaking. "I..I messed everything up and now my only friend doesn't even remember me!" I cover my face, angry at myself._

" _Your...only friend?" The boy questions. He looks confused. "How is that possible? A cute girl like you should have tons of friends!"_

 _I freeze. "Wh-" I manage to get out before I realize what he said. My mouth opens in shock as my entire face heats up. I blush uncontrollably and cover my face, trying to hide. I peek out of my fingers and see that the boy is blushing as well. He sees me staring and he grins, making fun of my discomfort. "Hey!" I shout. "You can't do that! I was scared! My guard wasn't down!"_

 _Hearing this, Undyne-Flowey woke up. "You what?! You let your guard down?!" He freaks out. "You PUNK! NEVER let your guard down!"_

 _I start chasing after the boy that was Frisk. "Get back here! You can't leave me in a mess!" I scold. "You can't tease someone and then not mean it!" I run faster._

" _But I did mean it!" He stops and turns around. His remark stuns me enough that I misstep and slam into him, sending us both to the ground. Wait...ground? How...when did that happen? I look down and realize that I'm hovering inches over the boy's face. I can see his features in startling detail. His expression is one of surprise and confusion...until he notices my shocked face, and grins as he winks. My entire body gets red, and I throw myself aside, quickly removing myself from the compromising position. Trying to switch my brain to something else, I talk to UnFlowey._

" _So...uh...why is there ground now?" I ask as my blush starts to fade. "It, uh...definitely wasn't there before."_

 _Flowey sighs. "Well, punk, if you weren't busy trying to become a couple, you would have noticed that you could see again, and that's because of this GLOWING DOOR here," he explains, clearly annoyed. "We've generally drifted to this area for a while, and the area has ground around it, probably because a door has to stand on something." Suddenly, blue circles form a square around us and the door. I pull the boy back as the circles erupt into spears, illuminating the entire area._

" _Huff...those spears cover the very edges of where you are allowed to walk before ground meets this dumb void. Ngah...Curse this weak form," Undyne-Flowey huffs. "What is the next order of business?"_

" _Well...we need to inform him," I reply, gesturing to the boy that is working on standing up. "He has no memory of the underground whatsoever. There's...a lot he needs to catch up on."_

" _Alright, punk," Flowey orders. "Your name is Frisk, you are a friend to all, you would never hurt anything, and you have a bunch of skeletons, goats, ghosts, and animals as friends that are monsters locked in a mountain for centuries," he says, in only one breath. "Any questions?'_

" _Umm...I'm not Frisk. Don't call me that," comes the reply. "I'm not him. I'm not Chara's best friend. Frisk disappeared when I came into being. We have the same knowledge, but...I'm not the Frisk you know. I couldn't just replace him and take his name."_

 _A somber silence follows his argument. He's right, of course. Even with the same mind and body, this boy isn't Frisk. For all they know, Frisk is forever dead._

" _Then...what do you want to be called?" I ask. " I mean, I can't keep calling you Boy and Him all the time."_

" _Well...I don't know. I...I don't have an identity yet," he explains. "Maybe...would you like to choose my name?"_

" _Me? ...Well, I suppose...let me think," I reply, shocked that he would let someone else decide who he was. Then again, that's what parents do. I stand there and think for a while. "...Abe."_

" _Abe...my name...is Abe. I have my own..name."_

" _Don't freak out yet, Abe. You have a lot of reading to do."_

 _I hand him my diary._

 **Entry 28**

I...I don't know if I can handle this.

Frisk is gone...his body still has memories of knowledge, but all of his episodic memories are completely gone. The result is that...it's almost like someone else has taken Frisk's body. They aren't Frisk, and I named him Abe, but...I'm not sure if I can bring Frisk back again.

It's taken several hours to explain what he needed to know, and I'm not going to know how to explain this to anyone...I feel like crying. If only I wasn't too late getting them to wake up...the Void wouldn't have taken my best friend. Now I'm just left with a flirty boy that doesn't know about me and doesn't know when to not say something. Because he hasn't had experience to remember when something isn't good, such as when Frisk flirted with Toriel...after calling her "Mom". Yeah, that was awkward. But so was being called cute when I was trying to pour out my soul in tears!

Oh yeah, when that happened, I chased him and realized that we were running on the ground...and there's not usually ground in the Void. So after an embarrassing moment I realized that we were standing on an invisible platform next to a glowing white door. It was kinda weird that we didn't notice the ground for a bit, but this door... I feel something from it. Something...hopeful.

Flowey and Abe are arguing whether or not to use the door, which is a dumb argument because it's the only way out of here.

Hope...a piece of hope...wait, a PIECE! That's it! This door...I think it's made from that little ball of hope that I took off of my being before I found Frisk...I mean Abe...and Flowey. That's what this door is! It's my HoPe! It's a part of me!

There's no more argument. Let's travel through this thing!

 **Entry 29**

I'm getting hungry. I'm cold. I'm alone. I can't hear the sound of my own voice. I can't see. I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am! This place is even darker than the other Vdd! I might be wrtiing wonds tha wrong wqy, because i'ts getting ewen darker. I need to see!

 _ **HoPe and Determination.**_

Ah, now I can see. Note to self: as long as you are determined, you can have hope.

But how was that door made from my own hope? Now we're separated and lost even more than before...oh well. I'm determined! It'l l pro ba b ly t urn ou t jus t fi n e!

 _Turn out fine? ...yeah right. I can barely hold myself together. Barely keep from crying myself to sleep. Barely write those words on the page. I put away my journal, and bawl._

 _No sound comes out and echoes in the empty space. There is no sound at all. The only sign that I'm crying is the sting of tears on my cheeks. They flow like a stream of built-up sadness. How...in one day? I went from being happy with finally having a friend and having a body, finally a physical form...to having lost my only friend and floating in a soundless void, possibly until I die of starvation or exhaustion. The tears flow faster, dripping onto my shivering fingers. I'm so exhausted...a little nap..couldn't...hurt, right?_

 _No! I struggle against the cords of tiredness, but it's a losing battle._

 _...just...one...nap..._

 _My body slips into the clutches of the Void._

 **Battle Record #273**

NGAHHHH! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!

Okay, so, today...it started with me going over to Alphys' to pick her up for our date, and...

YEAH I WISH! NGAHH! I'll win her over someday...just got to get the human to deliver my letter.

So anyways, I was going over there to watch some more cool anime! She totally has the best collection, and today, she said she found something great at the dump! I was totally hyped, and it was amazing! She somehow found the next part of...wait for it...Attack on Titan! The second season was so AWESOME! We watched it all in one sitting, haha. Mikasa is so tough! Almost as tough as me, the hero of the royal guard! I could totally handle those giant humans, easy as pie! I can't wait to get to the surface and show them who's boss!

So after that awesome anime binge, I headed back home, but I saw a door that I didn't ever notice before. I was about to open it, when GET THIS. A SPEAR CRASHED THROUGH IT!

Naturally, I was in awe. Somebody else mastered the same magic as me? Why hadn't I heard of them? I looked around for the producer of that attack, but I didn't find anyone. I was about to turn around when a voice said-

" _Hey punk! I'm down here!"_

 _I can't believe it! Just because I'm a flower doesn't mean that I'm weak, or small, or insignificant! NGAHH! I don't need the others anyways! I'm a tough flower, and the others can find their way out of that blackness on their own!_

 _The figure looked down at me, giving me a good look at their face. Holy crap! It's Undyne! She looks...exactly the same as the one I know. So maybe she is the same?_

" _What the - a flower? Hold on a second," she says, gears turning. "You...you're-you're me! It's like looking into a mirror! WHO ARE YOU?!"_

" _Whoa, punk, hold on! I'm just a flower!" I plead. "Undyne, don't hurt me!"_

" _Where the heck do all flowers look exactly like myself?!" the fish wonders. "Alright, I'm taking you in for questioning! By the order of the Captain of the Royal Guard!" Undyne hands my stem out of the ground, glares at me, and dashes down the hallway._

" _HEY! PUT ME DOWN! NGAHH!"_

" _Stealing my catchphrase too, I see! You better not be spreading anything about me!" She warns. "If I find out that you've been using an impression of my voice for evil..." the Royal Guard's Captain bears her sharp teeth._

 _I stay silent. Maybe, if I play my cards right, I can claim to be a huge fan, and get off with only a warning. I frown, wondering why I had to be caught up in this mess right after all those dumb void issues._

 _We rapidly approach Undyne's house. She rips the door off of its hinges, something that I'm pretty sure happens often, and takes me into the back room of the house. This piques my interest, as I've never actually seen that room. It seems to be surrounded by very tough rocks. Undyne closes the door, and throws me on the floor. The ground is so rough that I can't even take root here._

" _Alright, flower! Tell me everything!" She points a spear to my face, and I glare at it. "How did you learn to summon spears?! TELL ME!" she demands._

" _I...practiced?"_

" _Don't mess around with me, punk! Tell me!"_

 _My brain scrambles for a way around this. "You believe anime is real, right?" I say, hoping she'll take the bait._

" _Anime IS real!"_

" _Yeah, it is! You know how some have alternate dimensions or time travel?"_

 _Undyne looks confused. "Yeah? So what, punk?"_

" _I... am from an alternate dimension," I tell truthfully. "One where everyone is you."_

" _Really?! That's your explanation?!" She yells, getting in my face. "That's..."_

 _I brace myself for pain._

" _SO FREAKING COOL!"_

 _What? That worked? She puts down her spear, takes me outside, and sets me on the ground. I root myself into the dirt, still in shock. I can't believe that really worked!_

" _Alright, punk. You still need punishment for breaking that door in Waterfall. That's damaging public property!" She yells with enthusiasm for her job. "So as punishment..."_

 _I smile sheepishly._

" _I'm gonna force you to become friends with me!" She grins in an evil way. I feel a horrible chill crawl down my spine. If she's like me...which she is, then this is gonna be a wild ride..._

I decided that they needed to be punished. But I wanted to become friends with this alternate dimension flower thing! So I gave him the same punishment as the human! Ngahh! We had a great time together! First, we had some fun testing our attacks! It was all cool, but the flower (his name is Flowey) has a different one...some sort of giant boulder. I was all too excited about that, since he could make them and I could suplex them! You usually can't find too many boulders around the underground, so this is great! We also had a cooking lesson! He's...much better than the human. He knows how to give some passion! Then...he said he had to go. But the way he did...he kinda shlooped into the ground. Huh, weird. Maybe I'll be able to introduce him to Alphys tomorrow...

Who am I?

Where am I? Wait, I know that one...I'm in the void. But it's different this time...there's a ground, and walls. I can feel them around me. It's like...a room. A bedroom? No...but it could be. Mine? Somebody else's? I'm not sure, but I'm using it for the time being.

Who am I, though? I'm...

Boy. I'm a boy. Good to know.

Frisk. Not Frisk. No, yes Frisk?

Is Frisk my name? Or not?

My name is Abe. Wait. No it isn't!

Abe is his name. Frisk is my name. I am Frisk. Abe is the other, the one I can see. The one I sense.

The room glows a little. The word ABE appears on the black wall. The wallpaper is made of glowing blue spears. A desk comes into view. On it, a photo and a flower in a pot. The flower looks like a fish. It's weird. The picture has in it a girl. She looks nice, but embarrassed. A thought comes.

She looks like me.

No, she looked like me. But I'm a boy...maybe we were different looking before now.

There I see it. A notebook. Curious, I open it. Words fill the page. I read, mystified. It talks about me, Frisk. And it talks about Chara. Chara Chara Chara. Is that the girl?

Frisk befriends her. Frisk falls asleep. Frisk is worried. I am worried.

Frisk loses his memory.

I have lost my memory.

But reading about myself, I cannot remember these things. It's just words to me.

A white door appears, but the room is still mostly black.

I'm done with this room.

I open the door and see two more doors. One is cracked and covered in blue vines. The other is faded and has an old picture stuck on it. It looks like a younger version of the girl, Chara. The plants look scary, but this door has unseen nightmares behind it as well. But the flower is weird. I like the girl.

I push open the second door, and see the longest hallway I have ever laid eyes on. But I haven't seen hallways. Maybe I just know that they aren't supposed to be this long. But wasn't this supposed to be a room? It's wide enough to be...

The floor is made of creaking wood. I see eyes on the walls. Discarded items lining the walls: belts, bottles, hands, papers. The air reeks of smoke and alcohol. I move fast across the place, and I hear the noise. Shouting. Yelling. Screaming. Crying.

All terrible sounds everywhere, echoing.

Then comes the bloodstains. They look ugly.

I run. My feet touch dirt. It's like I'm running up a mountain. Then comes the hole. I feel no ground under my toes.

But I keep moving. Determined. I know that word...

Until I feel the ground. Flowers. Then water, snow, fire, tile, grass, all mixed together. The hall is decorated with joy.

Then it turns into grey. A mist, a haze, a fog, then...a sun. More shouting.

Dust.

Then blackness.

Blackness, on and on and on and on and on.

I run. It feels like hours. Still I run on. I can see light in the distance. I only need to get that far.

Getting closer. It's flowers again. And a boy. A boy, so familiar, so important, so very important.

I know that boy. I run up to him. I see myself.

I REMEMBER. I REMEMBER!

Every step he takes, every step I take. It's as if I'm meeting an old friend.

Holding my mother's hand. Playing in the leaves. Eating pie. Telling stories. Making friends. Telling jokes. Playing games. Solving puzzles. Being nice. Looking at stars. Going on a date. Running. Talking. Sitting. Sparing. Saving.

I know this! I've done this all before!

I KNOW this!

Determination. Mercy. Wonder. Curiosity.

That's me. That's me.

A voice echoes in the distance. I welcome it with open arms. I embrace it in my grasp.

 _ **After all you've been through, it's still you.**_

 **A/N: So there we go. We've finally almost gotten to actually saving Glitchtale. That will probably happen next chapter. Or at least start. Thanks for reading, and make sure to leave a review.**

 **P.S. Don't worry about Abe, he'll be killed off eventually.**


End file.
